


Rory's Pies

by spacetaylor



Category: Queen (Band), Waitress (2007)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Desserts, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Food, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Pies, and deazzello, baby has the worst timing ever, based on one of my favorite movies, bri is crush harder than a 12 yo girl, hint of jimercury, im a sukcer for maylor, justdesserts, roger is so lovely, this is kind of a remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetaylor/pseuds/spacetaylor
Summary: Roger Meddows Taylor, a young waiter in a pie diner, falls pregnant with his abusive husband's baby right before escaping his horrible marriage. Now that he's carrying a child he doesn't want and his plan A is screwed he needs to think of a plan B. However, his develping crush with the new OBGYN assigned to him, Dr. Brian Harold May, does not help very much.In fact, it doesn't help at all.ORQueen and its very gay members as characters in Waitress, the movie (2007).ORA re-telling of Waitress, the 2007 movie (Directed by Adrienne Shelly).





	1. Bad Baby Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my other fic "I'll Be There for You." I know, i'm sorry.  
> Waitress is one of my favorite movies ever, and everytime i see it i feel such joy (idk why) so i decided to mix the two things i love the most in the world: This movie and Queen. At the end, i came up with this, a fic that i love writing and have so much fun while doing so.  
> I hope you love it as much as i do, because this fic is one i truly love.  
> You should probably watch the movie first before reading this but it not that necessary.  
> Do not show or send this to Bri, Rog, John (if you get a hold of him, that is), Joe or Jim. It's merely fiction and it should stay that way.  
> Thanks for reading tho! xxx

Roger Taylor only loved one thing in his life and that was making pies.

He loved the smell of a fresh baked pie, he loved the sensation of the flour between his delicate fingers, the feeling of the dough when he was kneading it carefully, the tickle sensation of having cinnamon on the tip off his nose, the taste of some dark chocolate when he was baking his favorite pie or the sweet aroma of hot butter to grease the mold with; putting ingredients all together to make the perfect dessert was the only thing Roger loved since he was a child when his mum used to bake pies for him while singing a song. His beloved pies and recipes where his sole motive to keep surviving in that horrible life he was supposed to enjoy.

“Rog, I think you’ve put it off long enough.” Deacy, another waiter at the diner (and his best friend) said, calling Roger attention while he was mixing some melted chocolate. He looked up, bright blue eyes staring at the couple in front of him.

“What?” he asked.

Freddie, his second best friend and also a waiter, replied: “You know what.”

*

The three waiters were all in the small bathroom of the dinner looking at the pregnancy test Roger was holding in his hands, still covered with white flour; it wasn’t the best moment to have a baby, Rog didn’t want a child, all he ever needed was to divorce his abusive husband Tim and run away to a new life filled with surprises and, most of all, hope. He did not needed a kid that would stand between his freedom and his doom.

“Negative! Come on negative!” Freddie cheered, his hands on his slim waist while Roger was talking to the white stick, ocean eyes penetrating the object as if to scare it enough so it would appear negative. Of course, the young man did know pregnancy tests didn’t work like that. “Oh darling I don’t understand. I thought you weren’t sleeping with Tim anymore.”

Deacy stopped praying to whatever God was in the sky, to explain. “He got Rog drunk one night.”

“I should never drink, I do stupid thinks when I drink, like sleeping with my husband.” Roger cursed himself for being so weak and got himself in the situation he was. What a dreadful moment, waiting for a test to tell him if he was doomed of saved. “I don’t want a baby, I don’t want any trouble, I just want to make pies. That’s all I want, make pies.”

“I can’t take this anymore, I feel like I’m going to explode.” Freddie said quite worried but not as much as Rog.

The three of them waited for a few minutes, our little blonde Roger looking at the test almost without blinking. So far there was only one line but, if a second one started forming then that was it. Has was never going to escape Tim and his constant, stupid need for attention, always being so needy and, over all, a dick.

“Oh no. Looks like a pink line is forming. Fuck.”

“One line or two lines? One line of two lines?!” Deacy asked, almost yelling in the middle of the chaos the bathroom was turning into. Roger knew it right then and there. He screwed up and was paying the price which, in that case, was a baby. He was pregnant. Freddie took the test and confirmed it himself just as Jim Hutton, the chef of the diner knocked on the door asking for this waiters to get back to work.

Roger was quite silent while Deacy and Freddie were trying to buy more time to comfort his friend. The blonde closed his eyesstarting imagining right there and then, a new pie which was going to be tomorrow’s special: I Don’t Want Tim’s Baby pie. He could see his hands preparing the dessert, which was quite simple, a generous amount of brie cheese, some smoked ham and quiche. Rog knew that, in the majority of his pies, most ingredients don’t seem to go together but, at the end, the made the perfect mashup and the perfect pie. This one was not the exception.

“I don’t think we can write that name on the menu, Rog.” Deacy murmured, hugging his friend tightly.

“Then I’ll just call it Bad Baby Pie.” The blonde responded, eyes still closed. “I’m never going to get away from Tim now.”

*

Rog didn’t knew why he married Tim Staffell on the first place.

He guessed it was because he was quite young, his husband was very handsome and, before their marriage, he was a complete different person from the man he was now. Roger then thought that marriage can seriously fuck up a human so much that they just suddenly turn into a toxic mess. That was what Tim was, toxic, abusive, in constant need for Roger’s attention. The worst part was that the blonde couldn’t get away from him because he was scared of what Tim was capable of; he was stuck in a horrible marriage with a kind of shitty job in the middle of a small town away from London with no possibility of escape now that he was with child. Tim’s child.

Some song by the Bee Gees was playing on the radio when Tim spoke for the first time since he picked up Roger from the diner. “You don’t look happy to see me.”

 _I am not happy to see you, you wanker._ Roger thought, however, forced himself to smile.

“Of course I’m happy to see you, Tim! I even brought you a piece of today’s special: Kick In The Pants Pie. It has a cinnamon spice custard.”

Tim looked unconvinced. “You don’t give me a kiss.” He said and Roger resisted the urge of rolling his eyes. “Well? Come on, give me a kiss.” His husband said, pointing at his lips. The blonde man raised from his seat kissing Tim’s lips quickly. “Where’s the money you made today?”

“Right here in my pocket.”

“Well hand it over, Roggie.” Ugh, how much he hated when Tim called him like that; it wasn’t fair, half of his hard-work-earned money went to Tim’s pocket so he could spend it in whatever he pleased. Roger hated giving him _his_ money, but he couldn’t do much. Besides, he was keeping the other half so he could escape and leave his husband for good and there was nothing that could stop him.

While Tim was telling him about his day (information Roger couldn’t simply bring himself to care about) the blonde closed his eyes, thinking of a new pie for the day after tomorrow special: I Hate My Husband pie.

_You take some pieces of bittersweet chocolate and don’t sweeten it, you make it into a pudding and drown it in caramel-_

“Roggie! You’re not listening to me! It’s like I’m talking to a wall, Rog, I need your attention at all times, it hurts my feelings if you don’t listen…” Tim started bitching about how important communication and attention was in a marriage while half of Roger was just gone, thinking about pies, hating his husband and this unwanted baby for existing and ruining his life even more.

*

While Roger and Tim were having dinner, he decided that it was a good time for plan A, which consisted in asking Tim permission for Roger to go to a pie contest in London, were the big prize for the winner was 25,000 Euros. If Tim _did_ let him go and Roger would win he’d used the money for leaving his husband once and for all without needing to explain to him that he was pregnant.

Of course, plan a resulted on a big old fuck up.

“Think about it, _Timmy_.” Roger almost pleaded, calling his husband by that nickname he liked so much. “The prize money is really good.”

Tim let his fork fall out of his hands, looking at the blonde man in anger. “Why do you need money for? I give you everything you need, don’t I? I mean, your pies are delicious, but why is that contest so important when I can take care of you?”

Roger nodded, fighting back tears. “You’re right, Timmy. Good point.” He fake smiled. Plan A was a blow up. But he could think of a plan B, C, D or an infinite number of plans until he could finally break free from Tim. He wasn’t going to spend the rest of his life like this.

Later that night, when Rog was sure his husband was sleeping (based on his heavy snoring) he got out of bed, took half of his well-earned money from that day and decided to hide it beneath one of the sofas in the living room. Roger Taylor was leaving his husband for good, no matter how long it took.

A baby wasn’t going to stop him.


	2. Marshmallow Mermaid Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger meets his new doctor, he might like him a little bit too much.  
> Freddie is late (as usual)  
> Deacy is going on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Dr. Brian May!  
> I want to wrap this story with a pink bow and keep it forever in my heart (see what i did there).  
> I hope you like this so far!  
> Comments and kudos are, as usual, very appreciated!

Roger Taylor was very scared.

Actually, the word ‘scared’ didn’t make justice to the amount of fear he was going through right there, in the middle of the waiting area before entering for his appointment with Dr. Tetzlaff who has been his gynecologist for about three years now; there were two other women sitting in front of him, reading some magazines with their tummies about to explode. Roger looked at them in horror, wondering if he would look _that_ big once he was eight of nine months along. The blonde was so nervous he started shaking slightly, clutching at the pie he made for dear life.

“Mr. Staffell, we’re ready for you.” The secretary said and Rog was just a bit relived until he had to strip from his clothes and change to a hospital gown, watching all those biology posters of pregnant women and men that were hanging on the walls like expensive pieces of art, displaying the baby’s position at the end of the pregnancy, preparing itself to say hello to the world.

Roger wanted to throw up but forced himself to stop panicking, thinking about other pie which sounded quite delicious in his mind and would probably be another special for the diner: I’m Pregnant and Panicking pie.

_Classic blueberry pie with an extra twist since you’d be adding dark chocolate, nutmeg and fresh mint leaves, for a refreshing flavor._

“Good morning Mr. Taylor.” A very tall, lanky and poodle-like-haired doctor entered the medium sized room holding a bunch of papers in his right hand (probably Roger’s medical history); the blonde noticed that the man referred to him as _Taylor_ (his birth last name) and not Staffell (his married last name) but didn’t want to waste energy trying to correct it; Tim was very strict about people referring Rog as Roger Staffell, after all, they were married and the waiter had to take his husbands name even though he was never happy with the idea.

“Who are you?” Roger looked at the new doctor like he was a complete wonder; he was very good looking and had the most beautiful eyes the blonde had ever seen. Pale skin, dark and curly hair, precious hands with long fingers and rosy lips that curved into the most precious, polite smile.

“I’m your doctor- oh _wow_! You brought me a pie! You shouldn’t have, what a lovely surprise I must say.” The man took the dessert out of Roger’s small hands, looking at it like he could devour it in a second. However, the blonde was quick in taking the pie back, frowning in confusion.

“You’re not my doctor. Veronica Tetzlaff is my doctor, this pie is for her, marshmallow mermaid pie… it’s her favorite. Where is she?”

“Well, Doctor Tetzlaff kinda… retired? I can’t tell you the exact information, all I know is she quitted and they brought me in from Oxford to fill in for her. I just moved in two weeks ago. Mr. Taylor, I know you’re a bit worried about having a new doctor taking on your appointments and medical history but you can trust and like me too. I’d be happy to work with you, of course, if you like the idea.”

Roger couldn’t seem to stop frowning. “I don’t even know you… what-what was your name again?”

“Uh, Brian. Brian May. And you are?”

“Roger. Roger Sta- Taylor.”

Brian smiled and Roger felt a light blush forming in his cheeks. This unknown man was making him blush in a matter of minutes, _seconds_ but there was something about him that Roger like (apart from the fact that was really handsome) maybe Dr. May was right and Rog could trust him just as much as he did with his previous doctor, he’d just had to figure it out on the way.

“A pleasure to meet you, Roger. What seems to be the problem?” Dr. May asked, _Brian,_ and Roger’s name had never sounded so beautiful pronounced by another person. Brian’s silky, relaxed voice made everything sound like a relaxation audio book.

“Well, I seem to be pregnant.” The blonde replied, still holding his marshmallow mermaid pie in his hands.

Brian’s face lit up and said: “Good! Congratulations.”

“Thanks but I don’t want this baby. I’m keeping it but I’m telling you that I’m not so happy about my pregnancy like everybody else might be. I’m having a baby, that’s all. It’s not a fucking party though.” Rog explained, because even though Deacy and Freddie were the only ones that knew about the baby (and now Brian, that is) he didn’t want for everyone to make such a big deal out of an unwanted pregnancy that was keeping him away from his dream of leaving his husband once and for all. Rog was pregnant, yes, but that was it.

“I understand you perfectly, Roger. Let’s take some blood samples, make sure you are pregnant, check hormone levels and vitamins I can give you. I’ll call the nurse and I’ll see you once she’s done. Alright?” Brian asked, raising one dark eyebrow and smiling to his patient. Before leaving, he said: “Don’t go anywhere.” And closed the door behind him.

“Nowhere to go.” Roger murmured, looking at his pie.

*

Roger decided to give his marshmallow mermaid pie to Dr. May once he discovered that he didn’t want it to go to waste; he wasn’t eating much sweets since the baby made him had weird salty cravings (all he wanted to do was eat pretzels or not-that-much spicy foods). The dark haired man looked really touched by the fact that Rog gave him the pie and thanked him with a white, perfect smile that almost made Roger blush once again.

“Well, _un-congratulations._ You’re definitely having a baby. You’re about six weeks pregnant.”

The blonde nodded once. “ _Un-thank you._ ”

“This means that, for the next eight months, if you need me, I’m here. If you have any questions you can give me a call or schedule an appointment. I’ll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a list of foods you can and can’t eat. I’d like to see you in about three weeks.” Brian said that ‘I’m here’ and Roger almost believed that he cared about him and that, if Rog felt emotionally bad or particularly sad, he’d be there for him, a shoulder to cry on. Of course that wasn’t what Brian meant with his words, he was being merely professional. After all, he was his doctor and he’d had to look for the baby.

Before leaving for work (he was going to be insanely late and Jim would kill him), the waiter turned around, and asked: “I have another question. How pregnant am I?”

Brian looked up from his notes, frowning. “Very pregnant. There’s actually only one degree of pregnancy.”

Roger scoffed. “I mean, how far along am I? You said it before, I just… forgot.”

“Oh! You’re six weeks pregnant.” Brian smiled politely, playing with the black pen in his hand.

“Ah yeah. That was when Tim got me drunk. Fucking hell.”

*

“You’re late Rog!” Jim said, clearly pissed. Roger rolled his eyes, the diner was almost in the middle of nowhere and his new doctor’s (precious Dr. May) office was downtown so he had to travel a long distance before arriving to work, plus, that bloody baby was slowing him down, he felt so much heavier and he was just one month along.

“For about six minutes! Bus was late, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.” He replied, looking at his feet. He needed the job, he needed the money to scape Tim but sometimes it was just too much to handle, especially with Jim Hutton being all cranky all day.

“I don’t know why your husband doesn’t buy you a car already.”

“Because he doesn’t want me to run away.” Roger murmured, making his way to the restroom so he could change his clothes. He was joined by Freddie soon after, who didn’t have any reason to be late since he had a car in perfectly good condition. “Hey! Close the door!” the blonde man hissed, removing his shirt.

“How was the doctor, dear?” Freddie asked, looking at himself in the mirror, accommodating his long locks of dark hair.

“Well, I got a new doctor since Veronica apparently quitted two weeks ago. He was very handsome, polite and professional. I think I’m in good hands.” Rog replied, buttoning up his pale blue shirt, adjusting the tag with his name.

“If he single, love? Maybe he’d be good for our darling Deacy.” Roger almost stopped completely what he was doing. He never really thought about Dr. May being married and didn’t recall to see any ring on his finger other than the one he was wearing on his pinky. The situation made Rog feel a bit overwhelmed and… disappointed? Huh, maybe it was just the hormones talking. “Rog do me a favor, Miami is sitting on my station and I can’t deal with him right now, can you take him? He likes you more than me, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll take him.” the blonde responded, quickly leaving the bathroom to go and work before Jim got even angrier; he quickly went to where the other Jim “Miami” Beach the owner of the diner, was sitting. Jim was (and Roger didn’t mean this in a rude way) very old, almost 80 years old, a bit cranky and, sometimes, very loud but the waiter didn’t care about that, he considered Miami as another one of his very short list of friends and always had a good time talking to him.

“Hi, Miami. How are you doing today? What can I get you?” the blonde said, taking his note pad out of his apron, ready to write. Jim took his glasses of and said:

“This is my pie diner. I own it.”

“I know that, hon.”

“Don’t you think it feels a little warm? I don’t like it this warm, I want to feel fresh. I keep all my businesses warm enough and this one is my favorite so, why does it feel so bloody hot? Turn the air on!” Jim exclaimed and Roger nodded various times. “I want two glasses of water NO ice, Bad Baby Quiche Pie, salt and pepper and uh… orange juice! Bring the water first and the juice with the meal.”

“Do you want potatoes with the pie, Miami?” Roger raised an eyebrow, the man looked at him like he was angry, but he wasn’t.

“Did I say anything about potatoes?” he inquired, the waiter shrugged, feeling a bit nauseous (that bloody baby and its morning sickness) his breakfast was coming back in it’s bizarre, liquid, _acid_ form crawling back using his throat as a ladder. Roger wanted Miami to finish his order so he could go and vomit his soul in the private confinements of the restroom but the man was reading his horoscope out loud, much for Rog’s dismay.

“Do you want to hear yours?”

“Um, I’m Aquarius too, hon. Excuse me, I think I’m gonna be sick.” The waiter quickly replied, running towards the restroom as fast as he could.

After a few minutes of vomiting, when his stomach decided it was enough for the day, Roger washed his mouth with fresh water, looking at his disheveled self in the mirror; he had a disgust expression all over his face, hating all this early stage of his unwanted pregnancy. He still had a long way to go before being completely free, at least just a bit, because he’d had to take care and look after his child for the rest of his life which, in his humble opinion, was utterly horrifying.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Deacy entered the room, looking at his sick friend.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just morning sickness I guess.”

Deacy smiled. “Good. Listen, I have a five minute blind date with an insurance company man after work. I know it’s sounds quite crazy just five minutes but I’ve been dating quite a lot now and I’ve just been wasting time so, I created this strategy where I go on blind dates that only last five minutes whether we like each other or not so if I don’t like the mate I don’t waste the whole evening.”

Roger cleaned his wet mouth with a piece of brown paper. “That’s actually quite clever, Deacs.”

Deacy smiled, grateful. “Thanks. So, I was thinking maybe you could fix my hair and put some makeup on my pale face. My hair it’s just all weird lately, I think you can make it look better. Oh! And could you also make me your famous Falling in Love mousse pie? For all we know, this man could be prince charming.”

“There’s no such thing. But what the heck, sure, I’ll make the pie on my break and make you look all pretty for your guy.”

His dear friend Deacy looked all excited and happy, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

“You’re the king of kindness and goodness, Rog.” He said just as Roger ran to the toilet for vomiting… again.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted some really cool gifs and phrases of Waitress (the movie this fic is based in) on my Tumblr!   
> Also, if you have any ideas for names for Roger's pies you can totally send them to me and they will be credited here, of course.  
> VISIT ME HERE: mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com


	3. Falling In Love Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian bond.  
> Tim's an asshole.  
> Freddie is rather secretive.  
> And Deacy is precious (also desperate).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally getting a real glimpse to Deazzello and Maylor.  
> FYI, I picture our lovely Queen band in this fic as they looked in the 70's. Rog, Deacy and Freddies long hair (since Bri has always had long hair), Jim Hutton looks in this story like he did in the 80's, Tim looks like movie!Tim, Miami looks like he does now, and Joe looks like Social Network!Joe. Just in case anyone was wondering how the guys looked in this.  
> Oh! I also think bearded Brian would look pretty good as Dr. May 7u7
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
> Comments and kudos are deeply aprecciated!

“Are you with child?!” Miami asked the second Rog brought his order.

“SHH! Quiet!” the blonde hissed looking around to see if someone overheard the loud man; Miami explained that, when he was younger, one summer he had a fling with a woman that, later on in the fall of the same year, had the same look in her face as Roger’s. She was pregnant, and Miami almost married her until, unfortunately, she lost the baby.

“When is your due date?” he asked, much to Roger’s dismay. He didn’t want Jim to hear anything about his pregnancy because he was afraid of being fired, losing his only income and with that his chance to escape Tim’s claws.

“SHHH! Miami, Jim can’t hear anything about this, alright? I can’t lose my job. So you got to promise me you’ll keep your mouth shut about this baby.” Roger murmured, almost sentencing the poor man to death if he’d say something.

“What baby?”

Roger smiled just a bit. “Good man.”

*

Deacy looked absolutely beautiful.

The young man was always beautiful, but he did little to embrace such beauty. His red, slightly undulated hair was always down and rather messy, his face looked dry and puffy. But that night, when Roger finished combing his long reddish locks and putting some blush in his pale cheeks, he looked like the most beautiful man his eyes had ever seen. Besides Doctor May, of course.

“You look wonderful, darling Deacy!” Freddie said, accommodating his hair in front of the mirror.

“Thanks Fred.” The redheaded responded, blushing and smiling a bit. “Rog, I was thinking, I know you wanna go to that pie baking contest and, if you win, I know what you should do with the prize money.”

“And what is that?” asked Roger, putting one hand on his right hip.

“You should open your own pie shop!”

“Oh! What a great idea! Imagine a whole menu of Roger’s delicious pies… everybody will want to have a taste. Its sounds really good, doesn’t it, Rog?” Freddie asked once he finished putting some black eyeliner on.

“Woah… my own pie shop.” The waiter murmured more to himself than to his friends. He shook his head, stopping his active mind from dreaming the impossible. “Okay, back to reality. Hey Fred, can you give me a ride home? Tim didn’t want to pick me up.”

Freddie bit his lip. “Oh love I’m so sorry, I can’t, I have somewhere to go.”

Both Deacy and Roger frowned at their friend’s response. “Where?”

“I can’t tell you my darlings. Not yet.” The man smiled mischievously. “I got to go lovies.” Freddie said happily, giving Rog a kiss on his cheek and wishing Deacy good luck on his five minute date, reminding him to wear condoms if necessary; the pair of waiters just stood there, quite confused at Freddie’s sudden secrecy.

“I’ll give you a ride to the bus stop, Rog. It’s the least I can do.” Deacy offered, accommodating his long hair over his lean shoulders and then hugging his beloved friend; a couple of minutes later, the both of them took off and after ten minutes of driving, Deacy dropped off Roger at the bus stop in the middle of a starry night saying goodbye to the blonde while this last one wished him good luck, proceeding to sit on a wooden bench his is arms crossed, wathcing his friend’s black car getting smaller with the distance.

Roger closed his eyes, patiently waiting on the bus while inventing a new pie: Baby Screaming its Head Off in the Middle of the Night and Ruining My Life Pie.

_New York Style cheesecake, brandy-brushed, with pecans and nutmeg._

“Roger?”

“Wha- oh! Hi! Doctor May! What-what are you doing here?” A very nervous Roger asked to the gorgeous, almost extremely tall man standing in front of him.

“My car broke down this morning, much to my despair, I might add. I arrived late to work and I don’t know most of the streets here so the majority of my day I spent it lost.” Brian laughed which also made Roger laugh; God, the man had such a power to make Roger nervous and he didn’t know why; just as the blonde was having a little crisis over that fact, Doctor May –Brian- sat next to him. “So… you’re a waiter.”

Rog nodded. “I am. I work at Jim's Pie Diner. It's a small diner ten or fifteen minutes away from here, almost in the middle of nowhere, on highway thirty nine. It's quite good."

“Sounds very good. I’m not much of a desserts and pies kinda man but I guess I’ll try it when I get my first day off. Not anytime soon, I have a lot of patients to take care of.”

“Trust my judgement, it’s _very_ good. We make all the pies there, completely fresh out of the oven. Thirty nine varieties of pie and a new one that I create everyday… actually I was just inventing one in my head when you walked up.” Roger explained, clearly excited because, even though his job was sometimes really heavy, it was the best job he could ever ask for because it was the only one that allowed him to make pies every single day. And making pies was Roger’s mission in the world.

Brian looked completely amused by the information, sitting a bit closer to Rog’s side, looking at him in awe. “Did you make the pie you gave me? That marshmallow pie?”

Roger nodded with pride. “Indeed I did. Marshmallow Mermaid Pie.” The blonde laughed.

“Roger… that was the best pie I’ve ever tasted in my whole life. That pie was astronomically good. Now, like I said, I’m not a pie guy but I could spend the rest of my life eating your pies.”

The waiter blushed almost to the point that he was certain he looked like a tomato and prayed to whatever God in the sky for Brian not to notice. “Thank you. That's a very kind thing to say.”

“I meant it as a compliment, with my best intentions, of course. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

“I know! That’s why it made me uncomfortable. I’m… not used to get any kind compliments and it was a nice thing to hear. Nobody notices me or my pies _that_ way.” The blonde was about to say something else to clear the tense air, but he didn’t know exactly _what._ Of course, Brian wasn’t helping sitting there being all handsome, polite and charming. Damn him. Damn Brian bloody May for making Roger so… _nervous._

Thank God, the bus came quickly, illuminating both of them in the darkness of the night. They both said their goodbyes rather fast and Rog proceeded to board the bus.

*

Roger Taylor hated his husband.

He hated him so much he wanted to punch him repeatedly times while he was trying to convince Roger to have sex.

“Please? Come on, _Roggie._ It’s been over a month. I need you.”

My Husband Wants to Shag and I Wanna Punch Him Pie:

_Salty crust, fill in with a previously prepared mix of tomatoes, black beans, green pepper, smoked paprika and lean beef mince. Decorate with grilled cheese._

“I’m very tired, Tim.” Rog shook his head, sighing heavily to make his excuse more believable while Tim’s hands were caressing his thighs and that awful music was playing on the background because his husband tried to make that horrible, disgusting scene ‘sexier’. “And I feel sick of my stomach. Must’ve been something I ate.”

Unfortunately, the blonde’s excuses didn’t stop Tim from getting his quick shag. Suddenly, Roger found himself underneath that man he despised while this last one was kissing him all over, entering him slowly asking Roger to kiss him back and ‘dirty talk’ to him so he could get off until he finally, _finally_ came with an over exaggerated scream collapsing right next to the blond man telling Rog his shagging was good when it absolutely wasn’t.

Roger Taylor hated his husband and was going to escape from him no matter how much it took.

He knew that, if he repeated that thought long enough, he was sure one day it was going to come true. However, he hoped that day wasn’t that much far away.

*

A desperate Deacy came almost running for Roger’s Help as this last one was just starting his afternoon shift at the diner.

“Rog you have to help me!”

The blond ran a hand through his hair, frowning in confusion. “What happened? Are you okay? Should I call a medic?”

Deacy shook his head, his cheeks were all flushed, clearly bothered. “That guy in your station, the red head, his name is Joe Mazzello and he came to my five minute date last night. I was supposed to meet with this guy uhhh- Rami something, but he couldn’t make it so he sent Joe instead. It was the worst five minutes of my life, Rog, I swear. My stupid arse made the mistake of telling him I work here.”

“What’s the worst thing he could’ve done in five minutes?”

“He told me the entire medical and psychiatric history of his _entire_ family.” Deacy said and Roger was very close to laugh at his poor, desperate friend (as mean as that sounded) because the whole situation was just hilarious and, honestly, that Joe guy wasn’t even ugly, he was quite handsome, Rog had to admit; he had short red hair just like Deacy’s, beautiful hazel eyes and a gorgeous smile. “He also told me he wanted to marry me! _Marry_ me! He’s not giving up and I don’t know what to do. I’ll tell you Rog, your make up job was too good and your bloody Love Pie.”

“I’m sorry.” The blonde murmured just as Deacy left him to go and talk with the Mazzello guy. Rog could see them from his station while serving the pies table six ordered.

“I’m a very persistent man, John. I know what I want and I want you. Listen, I’m an actor so I win pretty good money, I drive an Special Edition Black Camaro, I only eat in the best restaurants in the city, i'm vegetarian, lactose intolerant and I love my mother, my father, my sister Mary and my brother John. What else do you need to know about me?”

“How to make you go away!” Deacy answered, completely pissed off, face all red in anger.

“You can’t, Deacy. I’m never letting you go. We’re meant to be together and I knew it the second I saw you. I’m never leaving you. I’ll keep trying until you fall for me just as I fell for you. I can’t leave you alone, because I love you. And you’re gonna be my husband.”

“LISTEN TO ME! You make me sick! I think your nothing but a freak and I wish you could go away!” the poor waiter screamed, calling everybody’s attention since all of the clients looked at the booth they were both sitting at, making Deacy’s face flush (even more) in embarrassment while Joe cried desperately, holding the colorful flower bouquet he brought for his love in his hand. “Oh… I’m sorry lad.” Deacy murmured, trying to emend his mistake.

*

“Hi Doctor May, this is Roger Taylor. Listen, i'm a bit concerned about something that happened to me after I... peed." Roger rolled his eyes at himself for not being able to explain himself in a better, _less graphic_ sort of way. "I- I bled a little. Yeah, very little, more like spotting. Coming to see you? Um, okay, when? Tomorrow morning at seven. Cool. Thanks, I'll see you there." the blonde hung up the phone and saw Freddie standing behind him with a smug smile and crossed arms.

“So. Who are you seeing tomorrow at seven, love?” the black haired man asked, raising a cocky eyebrow.

Roger shrugged. “My doctor. Who were you seeing that night when you couldn’t give a lift?”

Freddie laughed. “I can’t tell you… yet.” He sang much to his friend’s frustration and went on to his station not before crashing with a very pissed Jim and the both of them yelled at each other for a second, the two of them had a very tense, weird relationship.

*

Roger rang the bell of Doctor May’s office twice. Just twice because he wasn’t desperate.

It was very early in the morning and our little waiter was already nervous about something but he couldn’t quite put his ring on it so he sighed heavily, running a hand through his blonde locks looking with hate the golden wedding band that testified his horrendous marriage with Tim Staffell and rolled his eyes just as the beautiful doctor May opened the door, smiling brightly with that precious smile of his.

“Hello Roger!” he said.

“Hi, Doctor May. Here, I brought you some Peachy Keen tarts.” Roger responded, handing Brian a brown paper bag.

“Woah! Thanks. Come in please.” Said Dr. May, looking genuinely grateful, taking a peek inside said bag to see (and probably smell) the desserts. “I call you in earlier, nobody is here yet, I’m afraid. That’s why I opened the door for you. However, I hope you’re not bothered, if so we can reschedule-”

“I’m not bothered. It’s okay.” Roger smiled and he didn’t miss the slight blush that colored Brian’s cheeks.

“Oh- al-alright then. Let’s go in, shall we?” Brian offered, the blonde followed him and, some minutes after, Roger found himself dressed in a hospital gown with Dr. May sitting right next to him asking some routine questions. “So, you say it was a very light bleeding.”

“Yes.” Rog nodded.

“Has it stopped?”

“Yeah it was a one day only kinda thing.”

There was an intense silence between the two of them until Brian asked for Roger to change to his normal clothes, saying he’d be waiting for him in his private office; moments later, the blonde was sitting in front of Brian, watching him licking his fingers that were stained with peach marmalade.

“Mmm. Sorry about that Roger, I just lose myself completely when I’m eating one of your pies.” Brian laughed and Roger frowned, confused for some reason. “Spotting is a perfectly normal symptom of pregnancy. Are you concerned about a miscarriage?”

“Not really.” Rog crossed his arms, a bit annoyed. “Is that all you have to say? Why on earth did you make me come all the way down here if spotting is a perfect symptom of pregnancy? I had to get up early, take a bus, walk _five_ blocks to this _bloody_ office just for you to tell me that spotting is just a symptom?! Couldn’t you just tell me over the phone?!” the blonds characteristic anger was bubbling up and he was taking it on poor Dr. May’s face.

“I have no response to that.” He said, hands shaking a bit.

“What time does this office open, doctor? Eight thirty?”

“Nine a.m.”

“What?! You came here two _hours_ just to tell me that spotting is a perfectly good symptom.” There was a bit of silence and then Dr. May nodded, making Rog roll his eyes in frustration. “I think you’re... weird. I’m not sure I want you to be my doctor anymore. You make me uncomfortable.”

“No! I mean- I’m very sorry Roger. Whatever it is I have done or whatever I’m doing, if it makes you feel uncomfortable I promise I’ll stop-”

“You’re doing it again!”

“Wha- how? I’m sorry, I don’t understand-”

Roger made a face. “I don’t know! All that nice guy talk is getting on my nerves- _ugh_ , I gotta go-” the blonde man said, rushing to the main entrance of the office, closing the door behind him with a little too much strength and sighing heavily to himself, grunting when he remembered he forgot his sweater back inside. The moment he turned his back to go and collect it, Dr. May opened the door holding the piece of clothing in his pale hands.

“You forgo-” he started, but Roger was already pulling him down for a hard kiss, holding the brunette’s cheeks between his warm hands, a bit shocked that Brian was corresponding the kiss just as passionately as Roger initiated it. This last one let the Doctor explore his mouth, intertwining his tongue with the blondes’ while hugging his waist for support as Rog let his own hands travel curiously on Brian’s back. It was the kiss of a lifetime, the perfect blend, just like the ingredients of Roger’s pies that you thought they wouldn’t taste good together but at the end they mix perfectly. Brian’s lips were soft, silky, his mouth was warm, inviting and a chorus of angels was singing right into Rog’s ear as he melted with Brian.

That was until the blonde pulled away quickly.

“Um- uh... I need to go, I’m gonna be late." Roger breathed, barely recovering from the intense kiss. "And we should probably not be kissing in the street because my husband is very jealous and he’s going to go mad if he sees us like this.” He talked so fast he didn’t expect Brian to understand him. But he did.

“Is he large?”

Rog saw Brian from his feet to his curly haired head.

“Nah. You’re way much taller than him but he can kick your arse if he’s angry enough. Be-besides I gotta go and make pies and it’s a long way from here to work.”

“Then let me take you.” Brian offered, brushing a lock of golden hair out of Roger’s pale face.

“No.” the blonde sentenced, then he bit his lip, thinking. “Yes… please.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some pies that do not appear in the movie a which names are my invention like:  
> -My Husband Wants to Shag and I Wanna Punch Him Pie.  
> -I'm Pregnant and Panicking Pie.  
> I'll invent a couple more as we go, for the sake of the story. You can also name pies! Send me any ideas you've got to my Tumblr: mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com  
> Have a great weekend!


	4. Tim Murders Me Because I'm Having an Affair Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger writes some letters.  
> Freddie and Deacy are good friends.  
> Brian is precious... and professional *wink, wink*  
> Bit angsty.  
> We see a BoRhap cameo!  
> Tim's more than an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for taking so long, last chapter had a lot of mistakes so I had to correct them. It took me a while and made me a bit tired to write some more but here we are, almost halfway through!  
> -You can name a pie! Send me your creative names to my tumblr: mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com  
> I posted some stuff about Waitress (the movie this fic is based on) and some BoRhap and Queen related stuff too!  
> Kudos and comments give me life! xxx

Brian May really liked Roger Taylor.

One day, out of nowhere, this blonde, perfect, beautiful man with huge blue eyes (as blue as the sky or maybe the ocean in southern France) came in and stared at him like he knew all his secrets and desires in life; he had this strong way of being, not afraid of anything and looked like he had it all figured it out even though he was in this late twenties and carrying a baby of the man he despised.

Brian May not only _really_ liked Roger Taylor, he also _loved_ his pies.

The feeling of all that variety of flavors exploding inside his mouth the second he took the very first bite was like eating all the colors from the rainbow or eating a whole colorful galaxy or maybe even a bright star in the middle of a dark space; Roger had so much talent as a pie maker and Brian was rather frustrated that no one realized of it. The blonde had to have his own restaurant so he could share all his love for cooking pies with the world who had no idea of what they were about to taste; the most wonderful, incredible, _tasty_ and passionate flavor that flooded his mouth was something beyond his world. He’d never tasted anything like it before and was eager to know and, obviously, _taste_ more.

He was hungry for more in all ways possible.

He wasn’t just hungry for Roger’s pies but for Roger himself. Not only in the physical way but also the emotional, conventional, tranquil way of loving someone. Brian expressed so once he dropped off Rog in the pie diner. However the blonde, probably nervous about the risk he was about to take, didn’t say much, he just limited himself to give Brian a kiss on his pale cheek (which made him blush, that is) and reminding him that he would be calling if he had any questions or concerns about his pregnancy.

The doctor, sadly, couldn’t do more. He limited himself to nod and wishing the waiter a good day not really caring about the fact that this was Roger Taylor, his _patient,_ his _client_ and that it went against the rules and his own moral code to kiss someone so passionately outside his office but he couldn’t resist Roger. He was different and brave. And Brian couldn’t simply ignore the warm feeling that was building in his chest.

He hoped Roger felt the same.

*

_Tim Murders Me Because I’m Having an Affair Pie:_

_You smash blackberries and raspberries into a chocolate crust._

_I Can’t Have an Affair with Brian Because It’s Wrong and I Don’t Want Tim to Kill Me Pie:_

_Vanilla custard with banana… hold the banana._

“Don’t you have a home?” The well-recognizable voice of none other than Jim ‘Miami’ Beach resounded in Roger’s ears. The blonde opened his eyes to see the old man eye to eye; after Brian left, he sat in one of the tables that was outside the diner where he put his mind to work in two new pies to express his agony and preoccupation about the situation with May. Not long ago, they were intensely making outside the doctor’s office, exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues. Roger didn’t know what to do or how to act to that feeling he felt deep inside his tummy (and no, it wasn’t the baby) but he knew perfectly well that, what they were doing was wrong and needed to be stopped.

“I have a home.” The blonde nodded.

“And a bad husband, yes. Also, you certainly look like you slept outside my diner and your lipstick is all smudged.”

Roger’s blue eyes opened really wide, like plates. He wasn’t actually wearing lipstick, it was more like lip balm with a bit of color. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Once you’re all done wiping off your indiscretions, I’ll be waiting for you in my usual booth. Now, I want fresh-squeezed orange juice, _no_ ice and a Spanish Dancer Pie with potato crust.”

“You got it, hon.” Roger smiled sheepishly, nodding one or two times. Miami returned his smile with one of his own, carrying on to entering his diner and waiting for Rog to be ready while this last one grabbed some tissue paper from his backpack wiping his face as clean as he could without a mirror.

Moments later, he delivered Miami’s order with the specifications he asked and the man read him some advice column he found on the paper: It was about a woman who wanted to kill herself because her husband was cheating on her. Miami was laughing out loud at the poor woman’s misery but Roger didn’t believe such a thing, he didn’t think he was as bad as he wanted everybody else to believe, he had, in fact, a huge heart and Roger knew this because Miami always gave him the best tips every time the blonde attended him.

“Oh what do you know?” Miami answered to Rog’s theory, pretending to be angry when, in fact, he couldn’t bring to not smile. His lips were curving up against his will. That was what gave him away and what made Roger laugh shortly. He went back to work since the diner was rather full and had more tables to attend until Freddie and Deacy cornered him, asking for the blonde to follow them to the bar.

“We got you a little something, darling. From our heart to yours.” Freddie said and Deacy handed Rog something wrapped in sparkly lilac paper with a shiny purple bow.

Rog smiled. “Guys, you shouldn’t have.”

“Yeah, we should. Open it.” Deacy sentenced; he was wearing his long locks of red hair in a half ponytail which made him look rather precious; Roger pressed his lips in a thin line and brought himself to tear the pretty paper to find out that it was a book. _‘What Mum Are You Going to be.’_ It read, but it seemed that the guys pasted over the word ‘Dad’ on the word ‘Mum’ so Roger wouldn’t feel weird because, even though male pregnancies were quite common, there were obviously more female carriers than male so, most pregnancy related merch was targeted to women.

“Before you say anything, love, we know that you didn’t have… _strong_ feelings with this baby the moment you realized you were pregnant. But she’s coming anyway darling so… you better prepare for it.” Freddie said, making some of his classic mannerisms to explain himself better.

Roger looked rather shocked. “You guys think is a girl?”

Deacy nodded. “We’ve been feeling that girl vibe since the beginning, Rog. We figured we’d give you something every man and woman is supposed to read when expecting and we saw this and thought this might be the one.”

“So darling… you better read!” Freddie laughed, giving Roger a warm kiss on his cheek; the blonde wasn’t even showing yet, he was still at the early stages of pregnancy; however, he really liked the gift his friends bothered to give him and thought it was rather sweet and important to have something some sort of a manual that would teach him how to react or manage situations involving the baby and his own ambivalent feelings towards it. He didn’t feel much affection or love like mum and dads are supposed to; he thought Tim smothered all love that Roger had left in his heart.

Freddie left quickly because he had a table to attend, but Deacy stayed, looking at the blonde while biting his lip.

“Roger, there’s a lot of rather cool stuff you can do with this book.” The red haired said, flipping through the thin pages. “There’s a scrapbook section where you can put pictures of your tummy as its growing, maybe some ultrasound pics or something. And my personal favorite is this part here in the middle where you can write your first letter to your baby.” The man explained, looking for said page and showing it to Rog.

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Deacy, it means a lot.” The blonde answered, his friend only smiled back, a warm and candid smile that could melt your heart easily, and then left, leaving Roger thinking of what on earth to write to his baby, biting his lip.

*

ONE MONTH LATER.

_Dear Baby:_

_If I was writing you a letter, it would probably sound like an apology._

_I think everyone deserves a daddy who’d want a nice baby such as yourself, who also has a good life or a happy marriage. However, I don’t think I have any of that. I’m just a simple man in his mid-twenties who has an affinity for good music and making bloody good pies. However, I’m not sure I’m the daddy you deserve and I’m not sure this world is a good enough place to bring you; you shouldn’t take this personal, love, if I’m not jumping around with joy because I have you nested and warm in my tummy like all daddies-to-be. I don’t know what I can give you or what I’m capable to do to protect you. What if I leave Tim and don’t win the pie contest next week, huh? What on earth am I going to give you then? My whole life, I’ve been half-living taking the wrong decisions or making the wrong turns. All I ever wished for is to be able to run away and what kind of daddy does that?_

_I wish I could feel other things baby, like excitement that you’ll be here with me making me company or only sheer happiness that I’m going to be your father. I wish I could just feel that. Just pure joy._

_Anyway, writing this letter to you, sounds more like a letter writing to me, doesn’t it?_

_Love..._ _daddy._

Just as Roger was finishing up with his writing for his baby while waiting for the bus that was going to take him to the pie contest (which he was hoping to win so he could finally initiate his plan to leave his husband) the classic claxon sound of Tim’s car resounded in his ears, making him turn his head to see if he was actually him (as if he needed some confirmation of the obvious) and there he was, his raging husband, looking like he was drowning in anger, much to Roger’s panic. The man got out of his car, slamming the door with so much strength; he was wearing a basic black shirt, tight bleached out jeans and dark boots.

He got closer to Roger, chewing gum with annoyance; the blonde was trembling. “Where are you going, Rog?”

The waiter met his husband’s gaze with fear curling up in this tum.

“No-nowhere, Tim. I- I mean, t-to work.”

Tim clenched his jaw. “Then why do you have a suitcase?”

He got him. There was no scape now. Roger didn’t know what to do or say to excuse himself and avoid Tim’s bubbling rage; he was scared, afraid of what he might do all fogged with anger; Before the blonde could say anything, his husband slapped him rather hard. The impact took him by surprise and the pain was stinging and almost unbearable; Tim took him by the arm strongly and pushed him into the car. The ride was silent and uncomfortable until the moment Tim decided to talk.

“Pie baking contest, huh?”

Roger sniffed, blue eyes all puffed because of his crying. “Ye-yeah! I was going to go, win and sur-surprise you.”

“Nah, you’re lying. You’ve never gone to any pie contests in your life. You’re fucking lying, Roger!” the angry man yelled, pressing Roger face against the window harshly. “You fucking liar!” he said, continuing pressing his husband which was causing this last one so much panic and stress.

“Tim stop!”

“Why-Why are you lying to me?!” the man _screamed_ and Roger knew in that exact second that he couldn’t bear it no more.

“I’m pregnant!”

*

_I’m Trapped Forever with Tim and the Damn Baby Now Pie:_

_Salted crust. Fill in with salted caramel apple pie. Bake as for apple pie._

Roger Taylor was devastated.

His only chance to scape his snake of a husband blew up in his face and with it the secret of his baby. There he was, taking a pie out the oven, putting it on the table in front of Tim who still looked pissed off, but he cooled down once he let Roger explain that he was expecting. Almost three months now (his tummy was slightly showing up but he wore oversized shirts to cover it up); there was no running away now, there was no stop button he could press. It was over. His life was doomed to be like this.

He thought of Brian and almost burst into tears, again.

“When were you planning on telling me, Roger?”

“After I won the pie contest.” The blonde murmured.

Tim started cutting a slice of pie. “Well, you sure as hell not going to that contest. You are going nowhere, Rog. You’re mine and mine only. Now, here’s the thing, _husband_ of mine, I don’t want you to love that baby more than you love me. When men or women get pregnant, they just forget about the partner and put the baby in the first place. That’s not gonna happen with us.”

“You-you’re jealous of the baby?”

“Of course I’m not jealous of the baby, you _imbecile_. That’s below me. I- I’m just talking my feelings out and expressing that I don’t want you to love the baby more than you love me. Promise me, Roger. _Promise_ me!”

 _Well that’s going to be rather hard, Tim._ Roger thought. _Because I don’t even love you._

“I promise.” The blonde responded, watching his husband eating his newest pie.

“Say ‘I promise I will not love the baby more than I love you, Timmy.”

Roger repeated the words trying to manage to not expressing his own anger to the sentence. Tim nodded, and smile, happily eating his pie while Rog couldn’t even think about eating (which wasn’t good for the baby).

“Would you look at us, Roggie? We’re going to have ourselves a baby… a baby boy. Ha! I bet we conceived it that night I got you drunk!” Tim responded, making his husband feel once again the acid vomit climbing up his throat, he excuse himself quickly, and when Tim asked where was he going he just simply said: ‘gotta throw up’.

*

Between all the heavy rain in the middle of Rog’s life, all that dark odyssey he was going through, there was a tiny bit of sunshine, amongst the dark, almost black clouds that flooded the blonde’s life with intense and almost never ending rain, in the form of Doctor Brian May, OBGYN.

“Hi there! I’m Nurse Lucy Boynton and I’ll be helping Dr. May with your ultrasound examination today.” A beautiful short haired blonde young woman smiled at Roger, while she was adjusting the ultrasound machine and as he tried his best to look calm and polite.

“Is this the examination where I get to see the baby?”

“Indeed. Among other things, of course. We also get to listen to the baby’s heartbeat.” She responded; the waiter thought of that time when Deacy told him he thought it was a girl and that was when Roger’s resentment with his own baby started to fade just slightly.

When Brian entered the room, looking all handsome with that nest of curly dark hair decorating his head, Roger’s heart started to race. Besides the baby, Bri was the only good thing he had in his life, Rog constantly felt like he was drowning in a deep ocean and Doctor May was the only thing he could hold onto to save his life.

Brian smiled warmly. “Lie down, please, Roger. This isn’t going to hurt at all. Lucy, would you get the lights?” the asked to the young nurse and then the room was almost pitch dark, illuminated by the greenish light of the ultrasound machine. “This might be a tad cold.” May murmured, putting some gel into Rog’s slightly swelled tummy; moments later, there it was, perfectly projected on the screen, his baby. Or at least what was supposed to look like a baby; Rog could hear the _‘swoosh, swoosh, swoosh’_ of its heart beat. “You see that flickering little thing right there? That’s the heart.” The doctor explained.

“Congrats Mr. Taylor.” Lucy offered with a warm smile.

“Glory be, hallelujah.” Rog rolled his eyes, looking at that little thing that was nested in his insides.

“Mr. Taylor doesn’t like to be congratulated.” Doctor May explained. “Lucy if you could please turn on the lights, we’re done for today, thank you for your assistance.” He finished, and the nurse nodded, leaving the two of them completely alone. Roger sat up once he cleaned the gel out of his belly, and crossed his arms while Brian looked at him. “Roger I wanted to apologize. What happened one month ago was completely out of the line from my part. I wasn’t sleeping well, I had a lot of patients and was very new to the town that all my judgement fogged and I didn’t take the right decisions. I am deeply sorry and I assure you, from now on, our relationship will be nothing but professional-”

Brian couldn’t finish his sentence for Roger was already over him, kissing the doctor passionately, even _more_ than the first time, exploring each other mouths while a chorus of angels sang into the waiter’s ears while the doctor was cupping his ass harshly and hungrily.

_Dear baby:_

_At first it was really just about the sex._

_Well… maybe a bit more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna express that I obviously based Roger's letter from Jenna's letter so I tried my best to keep the original essence from it. I didn't want to just copy and paste it, I wanted it to be something both mine and Adrienne Shelly's (writer and director of Waitress).  
> Pie Names that do not appear on the movie because I invented them:  
> -My Husband Want to Shag and I Wanna Punch Him Pie  
> -I'm Pregnant and Panicking Pie.  
> -I’m Trapped Forever with Tim and the Damn Baby Now Pie.  
> (I definitely need to come up with shorter names).


	5. Naughty Pumpkin Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's secret is unraveled.  
> Deacy is no longer single.  
> Brian is nowhere to be seen.  
> Jim Hutton and Miami are both sweet.  
> And Roger's very pregnant. Still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaaaah we're halfway theeeere!  
> Only five chapters to go! I'm so excited.  
> Sorry for the wait. This took a bit longer than expected  
> I found something amazing while doing some research. It's a blog written by a woman who uploaded all of Jenna's pie recipes. I'll put the link here so you can check it out: http://fallinginlovepie.blogspot.com/2011/01/strawberry-chocolate-oasis-pie.html  
> Thanks for reading! xxx  
> Warning!: Some mentions of sex and making out.

Brian May and Roger Taylor found each other in a very peculiar form in the course of their lives.

However, over the last five months, they started and established an even _more_ peculiar way of dating (if you could call that ‘dating’). Which consisted in Roger cheating on his abusive husband Tim with his OBGYN while being five months pregnant. Making out _constantly_ with Dr. May and having almost way too much sex in his private office, on his desk, back at his place, in his consulting room or any stable surface, really.

Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones going crazy inside his body but shagging Dr. May was the biggest secret Roger had ever had in his entire life, besides the baby, of course, even though the baby didn’t count as a secret anymore since everybody knew already, including his husband- ' _oh God, Tim!'_ Roger thought, thinking that if the man were to discover that he was having passionate sex with Brian, it would make him explode in such infinite rage and probably kill Rog in the process. And our waiter did _not_ wanted to be killed.

He was just in love. What was wrong about that?

_Wait. What the fuck?!_

“Mr. Taylor, the doctor will see you know.” The secretary said; another day another appointment with Dr. May. And this one was going to be special since he brought him a new pie he created the other day while thinking of Brian eating him out in his office or fucking in on all fours back at his flat (being pregnant didn’t make having sex any easy).

So, our dear blonde man went on to his favorite doctors’ office, waddling his way since his belly was getting so much bigger and heavier with the passing of the time. The pale blue shirt of his uniform didn’t fit anymore and Freddie had to adjust it quite a bit so Roger wouldn’t be showing his growing middle to any customers; his body was changing in so many ways he could barely understand, it was gross sometimes but somehow, rather interesting.

Roger's favorite part of his unwanted pregnancy, besides writing letters to his unborn child, was that, in the middle of the night, while Tim was positively sleeping (snoring like his life depended on it) he could talk to his baby while looking at his growing tummy, caressing the skin and murmuring sweet nothings to it, talking to him or her about his day, about the pie he invented, about how much he liked Dr. May or how much he wanted to escape the life he was currently trapped in.

In the very beginning, Roger _hated_ his baby, thinking of how it ruined his almost perfect plan to leave Tim and that small town he was living in but with the time, the blonde starting to love the kid almost as the same time he was starting to _love_ Brian (a terrible thing to do, considering his situation); it was the baby who made him meet Dr. May in the first place, it was _his_ baby which made him feel less alone in that solitary world.

“Oh hey Roger!”

_What. The. Fuck._ _Part two._

Dr. Tetzlaff was standing right there in front of him.

There was no sight of Brian at all, he was gone, nowhere to be seen (unless he had a superpower that made him invisible but Roger really doubted that) and Rog thought it was some sort of bad joke. Where was Dr. May? Did he go back to Oxford? Did he _leave_ Roger? If so, why didn’t he called? Well, not call because Roger didn’t have a phone but why didn’t he said so one day before instead of letting the blonde ride him into oblivion? Bloody hell, why didn’t he left a goddamn note?! Did he just packed his stuff and left?

Did he _abandon_ Rog?

There were so much answers running inside the waiters mind and he couldn’t see to get any answers. Just more questions and certainly more preoccupation. Just more pain in his chest; he felt… _heartbroken_ , left behind, forgotten. His whole life he expected to find someone that would make him feel like he meant something for other stuff rather than making pies and, after an entire life of looking, he finally found it in Brian. However, it seemed like he was fading away, like it was leaving.

Roger hoped he was overreacting.

“Um, hi Dr. Tetzlaff. It’s nice to see you again. How are you? I thought you quitted.”

The blonde woman certainly looked more good than ever, rather tanned, with a new haircut and she looked like she lost a couple of pounds. She looked ravishing, he must admit. Last time the blonde saw her she had her blonde locks down to her shoulders and now she was rocking a bolder look with a pixie haircut and some new, colorful outfits; gray formal slacks, a blazer of the same color, a pearly-white shirt and a pair of white flats.

The doctor laughed. “Well, let’s call it a semi-retirement. I had a nervous breakdown due to the amount of stress I had so I quitted and went off to Bali. However, I’m just out of retirement for the day, Rog. Dr. May called and asked if I could fill in for him. I think his mum got sick and needed to go back to Oxford.”

The blonde was right. He was indeed overreacting and he seriously hoped Brian's mum was doing all right; he didn't abandon Roger, he just visit his mother to check on her because he's a caring, loving, sweet, responsible man. ' _Okay, what is wrong with me?'_ Brian would be back soon, he hoped, and every thing would return to its course.

“Oh! Forgive me, Dr. Tetzlaff, it’s just that these past few months Dr. May has been seeing me and monitoring my pregnancy so it’s kinda weird seeing you so suddenly, out of the blue. Not that I don’t like you though! I’m glad you’re back- even if it’s only for today-”

“Roger don’t worry. I understand you got used to Dr. May which it’s completely fine. I can assure you, he'll be back. However, in the meantime, I need to do some checkup to you to see if everything is okay. We’re going to do some blood testing, just standard things, to see if the baby’s developing well. Have you been feeling good these days?” Dr. Tetzlaff asked while reading Roger’s record.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m rather good, you know, knocked up and everything.” The blonde shrugged, holding onto the pie for dear life.

“That’s amazing, Rog. I’m glad for you. Now, after these test you might feel a tad weak so I’d recommend you to call your husband to pick you up and drive you to work.” Dr. Tetzlaff gave him a warm smile and even though Rog liked her really much he wanted, he _needed_ to see Brian again. “Is that pie for me?”

The blonde bit his lip.

“Kinda. It’s just something I invented… naughty pumpkin pie.” he said, murmuring to himself the name of the pie since it was meant for Brian to eat. Oh well, what could he do?

*

_I’m in Love with My Doctor Pie:_

_Angel cake-based crust, fill in with a mix of fresh strawberries and raspberries. Decorate with light, fluffy whipped cream with a touch of mint extract to give it a heavenly flavor, also add zest to make it taste like you’re entering the pearly gates of love._

_Complete with a mint leaf as a finishing garnish._

Roger was decorating his newest pie with Freddie and Deacy by his side, also making their own desserts.

“So, are you finally going to tell us your secret?” the blonde asked, arching an eyebrow and giving his friend a cocky smile; Freddie was positively horrible at keeping secrets (like that time he told Roger that Deacy made out with a client afterhours even though he promised the redhead not to say anything) but this one was simply impossible to get out of his mouth. He wasn’t telling anyone until he wanted, but Rog knew that he was _dying_ to tell them, or give them just the simplest of the clues.

The man smiled, filling a vanilla pie crust with cherries. “Of course I am, darling. However, don’t run before you can walk. I’ll tell you once I’m ready.” He answered, his cheeks blushing slightly.

“I have a secret too, guys. And I need to confess.” Deacy said after he finished putting three pies in the oven. “I have a boyfriend.”

Rog stopped everything he was doing due to his shock.

“Well? Who is it? You need to tell us right now, Deacks.”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to believe it but, remember that mate that came the other day? Joe Mazzello?”

The blonde laughed, nodding. “The creepy stalker? Yeah! What about him?”

Deacy’s smile fell suddenly, much to Rogers’ preoccupation. What did he say to make his friend have such a reaction? The redhead looked down, playing with his long, pale fingers covered in white flour.

“We-well... It’s him. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh… that it’s absolutely wonderful my darling Deacy! I can’t believe you’re all grown up, dating this cute mate and being all independent. I’m so glad for you, love. So, so glad. This is wonderful news! Isn’t it Rog?” Freddie said while putting some decorations over his pie; Roger nodded and asked his friend how Joe Mazzello became his boyfriend to which Deacy responded that the man was true to his word and never, for a single moment left him alone, being charming, sweet, polite and refined. It didn’t take long for Deacy to fall head over heels for him.

“He’s just so passionate and funny, cracks me up every time!” the redhead laughed looking so filled with joy. “He’s an avid reader and writer, he’s actually writing his first movie and sometimes writes me _spontaneous poems_ that just occur to him while we’re together. And you couldn’t probably tell but he’s a _sexual dynamo._ ”

“Woah, woah!” Freddie laughed. “Let’s keep it PG-thirteen here, lovie. However, I’m very happy for you and your sexual life, dearest.” The brunette responded, Deacy thanked their friends for their support and went on to cleaning his station before the customers arrived, leaving Fred and Rog alone.

“Do you now if Jim is here already? I need to speak to him about the baby and hope he doesn’t fire me.” The blonde asked while brushing some butter over the crust of one apple pie.

“Oh yes, love. I saw him a few moments ago. I told you to not worry, dear Jim has a golden heart. He’s not going to fire you just because you have a little Roger or _Rogerina_ in the oven.” Freddie smiled, winking at his friend who rolled his eyes.

“I'm absolutely _not_ calling my baby _Rogerina_ if it’s a girl. Anyway, wish me luck with this.”

Freddie kissed the waiter’s cheek. “Wishing you all luck from the bottom of my heart, dear.”

*

“Well Jim, you see... it seems like I’m five months pregnant now.” The blonde explained and the moustached man frowned.

“Okay, so?” he asked.

Roger didn't knew, exactly what to do or say other than bite his lip and look down. "Um-"

“I already knew, Roger. I thought everybody knew". Jim shrugged, carelessly. "I don’t mean this as offensive but look at you, you’re tummy looks like a balloon and you waddle everywhere you walk. Look, as long as this job doesn’t do any harm to you or your baby and as long as you can still make pies and carry a tray its fine. I’ve never planned to fire you. I know you need the job.”

Roger felt, like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders; he was relieved and frankly, quite happy. He got to keep his job (actually, he was never even closed to lose it) and it appeared to him that Chef Jim Hutton wasn’t so bad after all, maybe he was a bit closed that everyone else but, he was kind, with a golden heart like Freddie said; now it was all up to Roger to keep saving up more money to finally leave Tim once and for all.

With that thought in his head, Rog went on to attend his pending tables and greeting good old Miami who was reading the paper looking very concentrated by doing so until the waiter arrived. The man asked Rog if the baby was okay to which he responded ‘yes’ and then, he proceeded to read the blond a fake horoscope (clearly inventing it) reminding him that an affair was beneath him even though his husband was a bastard.

“Now I can’t the fish tuna casserole, no pickle on the plate, well-done French fries with melted cheese and gravy on the side and ‘Roger’s Special: Chocolate Oasis Pie’. You got that or shall I repeat it for you?”

Roger bit his lip. “Nah. It's fine, hon. I got it.”

“Give me a smile, Rog! Wednesday is my favorite day because I get to eat this wonderful pie you created. Nobody makes a strawberry chocolate pie the way you do! I’m telling you, that pie could solve all the problems in the world.”

The blonde rolled his eyes and scoffed. “It’s just a pie, Miami.”

The man looked terribly offended by Rog’s dismissal. “What on earth are you talking about? It’s such a beauty… how each flavor opens itself like the perfect lyric to a wonderful song. First, the exotic spice, just hint, like the strum of a guitar and then you get flooded with chocolate, dark and bittersweet like a nostalgic love song and finally strawberry, the way it was always supposed to taste but with such a twist. In fact, I’ll tell you what, forget all the things I ordered and bring me the whole bloody pie.”

“What about that doctor’s diet you’re in, Miami?” the blonde gave him a half smile, arching an eyebrow.

“He can fuck right off. I don’t care if this isn’t a balanced meal, I just want the entire pie.”

Roger’s heart was quite swelled with love because someone other than him truly appreciated his pies. It wasn’t like what most of other people said like ‘this a good pie’ or ‘Rog you make the best pies’ no, it was love ode to his craft which he spent his whole life perfecting. Before Miami, it was only Dr. May who made such a creative comment about Rog’s pies and he loved it, he loved that other people loved his desserts.

He was smiling to himself, thinking about how proud he felt as he was entering the kitchen where it came as a complete and utter shock to see Freddie and Jim making out rather heatedly; his friend was sitting in one of the kitchen counters with the chef between his legs, moaning and sighing heavily as they kissed each other so hard and passionately it almost looked like- well, not PG-thirteen.

Roger’s eyes were so wide he swore they were going to come out of his face; he turned around quickly saying he needed an entire pie to complete Miami’s order. “Yeah I believe that’s it. I need to throw up now.” He excused himself with a lie, because he wasn’t even having morning sickness anymore; he heard Freddie calling out his name as he went on quickly to hide in the restroom.

“Rog, dear, hear me out. I didn’t plan it, okay? It’s just like Deacy and that Mazzello mate… it just happened. Besides, Jim has such strong and nice hands.”

The waiter couldn’t even begin to believe or explain to himself what was going on; his best friend having a thing with Jim Hutton, the sometimes-quite-grumpy-and-yet-a-good-mate chef that he’s been knowing for the last six years! It was unbelievable, not that it meant it was wrong but it did was something he was not expecting which made everything even more weird and shocking.

“So-so this is the secret you kept so well hidden?! You're shagging Jim?!” the blonde asked and Freddie laughed out loud, nodding.

“It started like a one night thing when we found each other in one bar a couple of months ago. But then, out of the blue, it started to get more serious and demanding, dear. I wish I told you sooner, but it was so… different I didn’t know how you would react. I guess I was just scared until I knew that there was nothing to be afraid of, because you're my friends, you're as gay or even more gay than me and thats that. I didn't have any reasons to keep hiding this, love. I was just waiting for the right moment.” He shrugged, biting his lip and putting his hands on his narrow hips.

“Do you love him?” the waiter asked, one hand on his bump.

“I think I do. I don’t want to rush anything but, contrary of what you’d think, he treats me well, really cares about me and shit like that. And I care about him too. I know it sounds crazy but it just like your pies, Rog, when you think two ingredients wouldn’t go together you’re proven wrong once you taste it and realize that they make a better couple than any other ingredients.”

Roger smiled and proceeded to hug his friend not too tightly since he didn’t want to harm the baby by squeezing it.

“If he makes you happy I’m okay with it. Just be careful, think of consequences and use a condom or else you’re going to end up like me, knocked up and trapped.” He responded, making Freddie burst out with laughter.

“Will do, lovie. Thank you for understanding.”

“Um, Rog? There’s a man waiting for you, he says he’s your doctor or something?” Deacy said from the other side of the door; Freddie would tell him everything about his secret later. Roger sighed tiredly running a hand through his blonde locks.

“I’ll be there in five."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i said in the beggining note, i found an old blog with all of Jenna's pie recipes. I want to do something with them, so i thought to add and special extra part with all the recipes here and i'll complement it with some aesthetic moodboards i'll make! How does that sound to you? I want to hear you in the comments!  
> Pie Names invented by readers:  
> -I'm in Love with My Doctor Pie. A very special thanks to @Chocolatelover94 for the delicious suggestion! <3


	6. Pregnant Miserable Self-Pitying Loser Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri and Rog are reunited.  
> Jim gives Roger a life lesson.  
> Deacy is getting surprised.  
> Baby is kicking a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and sorry for this chapter being a tad short, it kinda needs to be short, for the plot's sake.  
> I hope i can post chapter 7 tomorrow, no worries.  
> Hope you like it as much as i do.

Roger Taylor realized, as he kept on walking with a hand over his baby bump, that was definitely in love with Brian May.

Who happened to be _Dr._ Brian May, Rog’s OBGYN.

But the blonde didn’t care, because when you are in love there are a lot of things you simply don’t care about. And our pregnant waiter was very much head over heels for Brian. The curly haired man with hazel eyes, incredibly soft lips and a warm smile. He was everything Roger always wanted for, and he cursed the time because the doctor came into his life a little bit too late, when he was already married and pregnant against his will.

However, in the middle of the thunderstorm that Roger’s life turned into when he realized he was expecting, Brian came along and made the blonde’s storm a bit more bearable; he kept convincing himself that he wasn’t in love, that it was just some good, _great, mind-blowing_ sex but, in reality, he was already lost in love. Sometimes you realize you love someone the second you meet him because love hits you like a train on a track. But with Roger it wasn’t like that, he nosedived into the relationship he had with Brian until he fell into a deep ocean filled with love and he continued swimming into its blue waters, as far as he could without breathing, until he found what he was looking for: courage.

The courage of telling Brian he was in love with him was just there, but out of reach. Roger wasn’t brave enough to say it and he was quite scared of how the doctor would react to the situation. Besides, the blonde was _still_ trapped in a horrible marriage with his abusive husband Tim and he couldn’t seem to get away with it. So his plans were already messed up before he could do something about it.

Roger _loved_ Brian. He knew it. It was just so difficult to say.

“What are you doing here?” he asked the curly haired man who stood up and kissed him on the cheek, smiling at him with so much goddamn happiness reflecting in in his hazel eyes. _‘Damn you, Brian May. Damn you and your all lovey-dovey eyes.”_ Roger thought.

“I had an hour to kill and I wanted to see you.” The brunette said, taking his seat. “Did you make this pie, God, is delicious- of course you made it.”

“Bri- _Brian_. I need to get back to work.”

“I just need to know when I can see you again. My mother-”

Roger stopped him with a hand gesture before he could go on. “I know. Dr. Tetzlaff told me that she was sick and you had to go back to check on her. I hope she’s doing better now.”

Brian smiled again. “She is. It was just a very rough cold but I made sure she’s taking her medicine and my father is taking good care of her so she’s all good. Thank you for asking. I’m sorry I had to leave that way but you don’t have a phone and it was an emergency-”

The doctor went on explaining his worry about his mum and how he couldn’t reach out to Roger (due maybe to the very simple fact that they were having a forbidden affair and it wasn’t like he could’ve just leave a note) but Roger wasn’t paying that much attention. Now that he knew he was deeply in love with Brian, he also knew that he needed to end things before they started to get real messy. It was still an affair, they were secret lovers and also patient and doctor. It could not continue, and it should end before one of them got hurt.

And, in such a situation, it was more likely for _both_ of them to get really messed up.

“Brian I’ve been thinking and… we need to stop this.” He said, out the blue, making the brunette choke with a piece of pie. Roger handed out a glass of water to him and waited a few seconds for the doctor to calm down and respond. Bri looked so shocked, _heartbroken,_ pale and confused.

“Wh-at? W-w-why?” he said, before clearing his throat.

“I feel like a bad person and I can’t live with that. I’m still married, even if my husband is the biggest dick in the whole Europe, hell, in the whole _Earth._ And- to be honest I don’t want this to go further because I _lov_ -”

Roger stopped suddenly and Brian raised his eyebrows even though he knew what the waiter was going to say.

“I know. Me too, Roger.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt, Brian. Please don’t talk me out of it, don’t get all nervous and sweet. Just- just… finish your pie and go home. _Please._ I’m sorry.” The blonde managed to say with huge, sharp pain tightening his chest, blue gaze filled with tears and a sensation of deep sadness flushing throw his veins. He didn’t let the doctor say anything, he was already going to the kitchen to pick up his orders, looking at Chef Jim with red eyes. “Jim… are you happy?”

Jim scoffed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… would you call yourself a content man?”

The moustached man looked at a very shaken up Roger, thinking for a few seconds before replying: “I’m happy enough, Rog. I don’t expect much, I don’t give much and I don’t get much. I’m happy with my surroundings, with my job, I’m _satisfied._ I have a wonderful man by my side who looks so bloody good in his waiter uniform. I make him laugh and he does the same for me. When I look into his eyes I just know that I don’t need anything else in the world but this life. Just this. I’m happy enough. Why the sudden question?”

Roger sighed, looking at his co-worker (who now was dating his best friend, Freddie) and smiled a bit.

“No reason.”

When our waiter came back to his station (delivering a meal for a couple of clients he did not like) Brian was gone, and with him, Rog’s love for him.

*

After the pie diner closed, our little blonde waiter was expecting for his husband to pick him up. It was around 9 o’ clock, the sky was now turning into a deep blue, the last rays of sunshine were disappearing and the whole aura surrounding the diner felt a bit more nostalgic, that restaurant was filled with it and Rog didn’t know if it was because the constant and rather different clients everyday (most of them truck drivers that went in for a quick breakfast) or because of the staff, three waiters with broken dreams and a chef that wasn’t ever going to leave town because he was maybe a little bit too much conformist to leave.

He wanted a smoke, or maybe a drink (some good ol’ scotch will do perfectly) but he was very pregnant and didn’t want to harm the bloody baby, his very own anchor to the life he so desperately wanted to get away from. Roger wanted to leave, he _needed_ to and he would have done it if he wasn’t all knocked up with Tim’s baby.

“Good afternoon.” Deacy’s new boyfriend, Joe Mazzello, politely saluted taking a seat next to Roger in one of the tables that were outside the diner.

“Hello, Joe. How’s everything going?”

“Very well, Roger. Thanks for asking.” The redhead smiled brightly at the pregnant waiter, then he bit his lip. “I’m just waiting on John. I’m going to take him to that new restaurant downtown.”

“The Chinese one?” the blonde asked, arching an eyebrow, running a hand over his bump.

“Yeah, that one.” He responded with his very pronounced American accent; that’s why he was dressed so elegant, wearing black trousers, shoes of the same color and a burgundy cardigan. “I’m- I can’t believe I’m gonna tell you this but… I’m gonna ask him to marry me.” He said, barely hiding his growing emotion, showing Roger the ring once he got it out of his fancy pants. It was a pretty wedding band, silver and aesthetic that would shine beautifully once it was on Deacy’s finger.

“Oh! There you are, trouble.” Deacy said coming out of the diner followed by Freddie who evidently did a good job putting up a wonderful outfit for his friend’s date: he was also wearing black trousers, a military green cardigan, black shoes and a dark leather jacket with his hair tied into a messy redhead bun; it wasn’t definitely Deacy’s style at all, everyone could tell, but he looked rather handsome, as usual.

Joe got up and went on to kiss his boyfriend, a rather heated kiss that made both Roger and Freddie uncomfortable. “You look beautiful, John.” He murmured to him, cradling the man’s face into his pale hands. The waiter said goodbye to his friends, looking filled with joy and the pair left quickly leaving Fred and Rog behind.

Freddie has a cigarette in his hand and sat next to the blonde, legs elegantly crossed. “Are you waiting for Tim, dear?”

The blonde nodded. “Yeah.” A silence (that seemed rather long and almost painful). “You’re not going out with Jim tonight?”

Fred blew out the smoke that was in his mouth. “Oh no, he’s catering a private party tonight in that area where all the rich people live. He’s going to be busy all night and honestly darling I’m so tired I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Roger scoffed and smiled. “Look at you, all in love. Who would say? Someone finally tamed the invincible Freddie Mercury.”

His friend laughed out loud until his belly ached. “I’m just giving myself a good time and an adventure, dear. I love him, I love it, I love having someone to look pretty for other than myself of course, let’s don’t forget the importance of self-love. I adore waking up and having something to look forward to… something _fun_ and _sexy._ We make each other forget about the sadness of our lives. We make each other happy.”

The blonde couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Brian and how much happier he felt when he was around him. It lasted only a second, though, because Tim appeared, honking the claxon in that bloody annoying way that made Roger cringe hard.

“Take care, Fred. I mean it.” The waiter said, kissing his friend on the cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, darling.”

“No you won’t. Tomorrow is Thursday, my day off. Which I really need because my feet are all swollen.” He explained, Freddie gave him the warmest smile and hugged him.

“I’ll see you on Friday then, lovie. Ciao, bella.”

Rog smiled very lightly. “Yeah. Bye, Fred.”

*

Tim was almost humping a very annoyed and sleepy Roger. He was very determined to shag his husband and wasn’t going to stop until he did. But our blonde waiter was tired, the baby was kicking his bladder and he just wanted a peaceful, dreamless sleep so he could bear living his life another day more. Why couldn’t Tim understand that? What was so difficult to comprehend?

“Tim, I told you, I don’t feel like it. Please stop.” The blonde commented with his eyes closed.

“Come on, _Roggie._ Why don’t you treat me like a man?” Tim murmured in his ear, when he did that it sounded like a mosquito flying into the waiter’s ear: fucking annoying. “What makes you think you can say no? I feed you, I pay for this house, I put clothes on your back- come on, do what I tell you and I won’t get too mad.” The man whispered, continuing to hump Roger until the blonde pushed him away.

“Tim that hurts, stop it.” Rog said, frowning in bubbling anger. Tim sighed and kissed his shoulder.

“I love you baby and I don’t care if your fat… you’re my sweet thing.” He said, finally giving up and rolling away from his husband. The blonde shook his head and leaned to turn off the bedside lamp.

 _I Can’t Stand My Abusive Husband Anymore Pie:_ _Red Velvet cake crust with chocolate ganache and dark chocolate cream, cheese flavored whipped cream with broken up red velvet and chocolate pieces with chocolate cookies pieces on top._

He fucking hated Tim. He could say it a thousand times and it wouldn’t be enough.

*

_Pregnant, Miserable, Self-Pitying, Loser Pie:_

_Lumpy oat meal with fruitcake mashed in. Flambé, of course._

Roger was looking at the ceiling with a hand on his baby bump while thinking of that pie that suited perfectly his situation. He was trapped forever with Tim, with a very doubtable plan B for escaping him, deeply in love with his OBGYN, horny and with constant need of wanting to go peeing because he baby was kicking his bladder; come to think of it, he didn’t even know if it was a boy or a girl and it wasn’t like he _cared._

_I Might have A Boy Pie: Chocolate cake crust, fill in with chocolate and peanut ganache (which kinda represents boys getting all muddy since they love playing with mud). Decorate with rocky road cream and crumbled chocolate cookies._

_I Might have A Girl Pie: Strawberry cake crust, add in strawberry jam along with fresh strawberries and raspberries. Decorate with light and fluffy whipped cream and strawberries in the form of a heart._

The blonde was about to invent a new pie (along with the last three he created in a matter of minutes) when someone knocked on his door. It was weird because neither he nor Tim had any friends that liked to pay visits and it was still too early in the morning for salesmen (or women) to start their working hours. Frowning, he got up, wrapping himself in a blue robe, running a hand through his messy blonde hair and hissing when the baby kicked him rather hard.

“Goddamned baby.” He murmured as he opened the door. Much to his surprise it was Brian May who was a the other side, looking as handsome as ever, smiling at him with such love and warmth it made Roger’s heart melt; he wanted to run into his arms and never let go. “What are you doing here?”

“Took the day off. I really don’t know how to explain it, Rog. I really wanted to see you.” He said, low voice, as if he was scared of Tim coming back. “You don’t look good, love.”

“ _Gee_ , thanks.”

Brian looked away for a quick second, then looked at Roger’s blue gaze. “I mean, you look sad. Very sad.”

The waiter scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t know if you haven’t noticed this before, Brian, but I am not a happy man.”

Brian nodded, his curly dark hair framed his long face perfectly, then gulped. “Can I come in?”

Roger shook his head. “No.” then he sighed. “Okay, yes.”

The second the doctor put a foot into Roger’s house, the taller man hugged the blonde tightly and Rog found a safe place where he could rest, feel safe, sound and _breathe._ It felt like he swam to the ocean’s surface after swimming in its depths for his whole life. He gasped for air at the same time a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He felt at home for the very first time in many years.

_Dear baby:_

_I hope someday somebody wants to hold you for twenty minutes… and that’s all they do._

_They don’t pull away, they don’t look at your face, they don’t try to kiss you. All they do is wrap you up into their arms and hold on tight, without an ounce of selfishness to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank @Chocolatelover94 for her incredible pie and pie name suggestions:  
> -I Might have A Boy Pie.  
> -I Might have A Girl Pie.  
> -I Can't Stand My Abusive Husband Anymore Pie.  
> Thank you SO much for your creativity and you're certainly making me hungry for more!  
> Follow me on tumblr, where i post about Queen, Waitress (the movie), Glee and a moodboard I made for Roger in this fic:  
> mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com


	7. Lonely London Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A declaration of love.  
> A wedding.  
> An engagement.  
> A thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the endgame now.  
> I think I might post chapter eight tomorrow, not sure, tho.  
> Enjoy, darlings! xxx

That morning Roger and Brian spent it hugging each other and making pies.

Not love, just pies.

Brian tied his hair into a messy bun while he was kneading the dough just as the blonde was telling him to, following every step carefully because he didn’t want to mess up such a delicious dessert; they were having the time of their lives enjoying themselves and each other as much as they could. Brian didn’t want Roger to feel as miserable as he was feeling just moments before his unexpected arrival. He wanted the waiter to be happy, joyful, to hear his laughter, to see his blue eyes sparkle with joy, to feel the blood rushing through his veins, warm and thick, that made the blonde blush every time the doctor smiled at him.

He was in love with Roger Taylor and he wanted to make him the happiest man in the world no matter how much it took. There, he said it.

Fuck the fact that Rog was his patient, fuck the fact that he was a doctor with principles or _rules,_ when he was beside the man of his dreams, Bri stopped being a doctor that transferred all the way from Oxford. He was just _himself_ and the blonde stopped being a waiter to just be Roger Taylor. Not Tim’s husband or the pregnant folk, he was Roger, precious Roger.

They were their true selves for what seemed the first time in their entire lives.

Brian May was in love with Roger and he wasn’t going to let him go.

The blonde was mixing some dark chocolate in a pot, carefully watching the curly haired man sweetening the vanilla crust of the pie, looking over his shoulder; he was wearing a long, pale blue shirt with long sleeves that accentuated his big belly and some gray joggers, his hair, unlike Brian’s, was down and messy, golden locks falling down his slim shoulders.

Bri left what he was doing for a second, pulling Roger’s hair away and kissing the curve of his neck, nibbling every now and then until the smaller man asked him to stop politely. “Now the berries.” He murmured, without stopping mixing the chocolate mixture.

“Oh! Right.” Brian answered, quickly leaving his side and mashing the fresh raspberries and blueberries until turning them into a lumpy pulp; he was actually good at making pies (he’d give himself that recognition) but he was never going to be as good as Roger, not even close. “There, now what?” he asked, going back to kiss the blonde’s neck.

“Now I’m going to pour the chocolate in.” the waiter responded, leaving the stove and moving quickly to the half-finished pie, letting the dark matter fall into the white crust little by little; the smell was incredibly intense and delicious. “Once the chocolate sets in you put the berries on top.”

“I’ll put the berries on the top.” The curly haired man repeated, making Rog laugh.

“My mum used to call this _‘Lonely London Pie’_ she named it after one time she left town and went to the city, but instead of feeling marveled she just felt sad, nostalgic. I guess this was her way of expressing her loneliness.”

Brian kissed Roger’s neck once again. “She sounds like a wonderful woman.”

“She was. Taught me everything I know about baking. All kinds of crusts, combinations, fruits, rare mixtures… and almost all her pies had weird names like _‘Car Radio Pie’_ or _‘Roger’s First Kiss Pie.’_ I guess that’s where I got the creativity from.” the blonde scoffed, kissing Brian on the lips one, two, three times until it was time to put the berries in. “You do it.” He encouraged and the doctor did it careful and thoroughly.

“You once told me she used to sing you a song.” Bri murmured much to Rog’s surprise.

“Did I tell you about that?” he asked, laughing, crossing his arms over his big tummy. “Well… yes, she used to do it. She’d sing to me so sweetly every time we were baking together… _‘baby don’t cry, I’m gonna make a pie, I’m gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle, baby don’t be blue, I’m gonna make for you, I’m gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle… gonna be a pie from heaven above, gonna be filled with strawberry love… baby don’t cry, I’m gonna make a pie… hold you forever in the middle of my heart.’_ It was a lovely song. _”_

“It’s beautiful, Rog.” The brunette responded, putting the pie on the oven so the blonde wouldn’t have to bend down. “You’re very beautiful too.”

Roger scoffed. “No I’m not, stop it.”

“You are.”

“I’m fat.”

Bri blinked. “You’re pregnant. You’re growing a baby inside you, there’s nothing more wonderful and precious as that.”

The blonde rolled his eyes as he cleaned with hands with a brown kitchen towel.

“This baby it’s an alien and a parasite. Makes me tired, it’s constantly kicking my bloody bladder and keeps me away from my dreams. It complicated my whole life and I resent it. I resent it for coming into my life and making it worse. Besides, I have no idea how to take care of it, I’m the anti-father… I don’t want to talk about that anymore.”

The doctor blinked once again and went on to kiss Roger. “Alright then. Your wish is my command. I just want to express that I’m happy I’ve met you. I’m happy right now. So, _so_ happy. Rog, you make me feel calm and peaceful, all this mess that is my mind is gone the second I’m with you. I can’t thank you enough for that. I could find the whole meaning of life in those big, infinite blue eyes you have.”

Roger didn’t have any words to express how he was feeling other than: “Woah.”

*

_Dear baby:_

_Somewhere between pie baking and Tim eating said pie later than night, began the most important, intimate conversation of my whole life._

_Other than my mum, Winifred, I’ve never had much truthful friends and most of them left either with passing of the time or when I needed them the most. It’s not until now, when I’m in my late twenties that I found my only best friend in the form of my doctor, Brian, who listened carefully about everything I ever wanted someone to listen about in my sad life._

_We talked about my mum, how sad she would be about seeing that my life has come to this, about my job as a waiter and pie maker, about Tim and his sudden change once we got married, when he became someone I feared. Then, almost suddenly, I felt addicted, baby. I got addicted to someone that would sit down and listen to me for hours until my heart was empty and my shoulders felt lighter._

Brian not only became Roger’s love, but also his best friend, his confidant. The blonde would spend hours talking to him over the public phone (even though it was a lot of money, it was an investment he was willing to make). It felt nice to be not only loved but _heard_ and it made Rog feel that maybe his life wasn’t as bad as he made himself believe it was. There were some good things too, like Bri or Deacy and Fred… like pies.

“I have something for you.” The curly haired man said; Rog was sitting on his lap, both of them eating some left over chocolate pie.

“Really?! A present? For me?!” the blonde asked just as the phone in Bri’s office started to ring. He had to pick up, of course, and let Roger unwrap the gift which turned out to be a golden pie mold, shiny and big in Roger’s hands. It was beautiful, such a thoughtful present. “Brimi, this is wonderful, you shouldn’t have.” He said once the doctor ended the call.

Bri’s hands caressed Roger’s thighs. “Of course I should have. You’re going to do great things, Rog. This is the perfect start, I think. I had it made for you specially and, before you say anything, it didn’t cost a fortune.”

The blonde frowned, examining the mold carefully. “Why did you give me this, Brian?”

The curly haired man shrugged. “You know why.”

“No I don’t.”

Brian sighed and smiled once again. “Because I love you.”

Roger wanted to burst into happiness tears right then and there; he knew in that exact second that Brian’s confession was all the courage he’d been looking for in that infinite sea of estrangement. He needed nothing more but those words that were coming from nowhere other than an honest, warm, big heart.

So he smiled back, blushing, and gave into his love:

“I love you too.”

*

Deacy and Joe got married one summer afternoon. With Jim’s Pie Diner being the place where they tied the knot. Roger was Deacy’s best man and Freddie officiated their wedding (he got a license online, apparently). Deacy and Joe’s family were there, looking at the loving couple happily, both of them were deeply in love; according to Joe’s words, Deacy said ‘yes’ immediately the second he was proposed marriage. The arrangements didn’t take long and within a week they were celebrating their union.

“Friends, family… beloved cat.” Freddie started once the couple was in the improvised altar in the middle of the diner; he wasn’t even a religious man and yet he was holding a bible in his hands. Roger was holding Fred’s Calico, three-colored cat, Delilah, who was the ring bearer, in his pale arms. “We’re gathered here today to celebrate the love and the union of this power couple: John Richard Deacon and Joseph Francis Mazzello The Third. Woah, you have quite a name darling.” The brunette said winking at one of the grooms.

The rest of the ceremony went interrupted, with Freddie making some jokes that made everyone laugh (including Deacy’s mum, who was crying her eyes out because her baby was getting married). The couple exchanged vows, Joe created an spontaneous poem for John about his eyes and how beautiful he looked (he actually looked rather precious, dressed in a black tuxedo, his red hair down, decorated with a flower crown made of lilies and white daisies). The grooms exchanged rings (Freddie made Jim take several pictures of Delilah delivering said items) and moments later they sealed their union by kissing lovingly.

An hour later, the diner was filled with guests dancing happily alongside the joyful couple; Freddie and Jim were in one dimly lit corner of the restaurant, hugging each other, dancing to the soft ballad playing.

“I have something for you.” Jim said which made Freddie’s eyes light up.

“A surprise?! Oh darling you shouldn’t have!” the brunette responded without doing much effort to hide his expectance. “What is it? Is if that jacket we saw in that store the other day? Oh! Maybe it’s that beautiful jade scarf- tell me Jim! Tell me!”

The moustached man laughed out loud, cradling Freddie’s face into his warm, strong hands and kissing him. “I’ve been thinking about us a lot lately-”

The waiter raised an eyebrow. “What about us? Bloody hell Jim, if you’re breaking up with me in the middle of my best friend’s wedding I swear to God-”

“Fred! Fred! Fred! Calm down, love. Of course I’m not breaking up with you… I’m- I’m actually _proposing_ to you.” He answered, digging into the pocket inside of his suit jacket, pulling out a golden band that he kept hidden inside his hand. Freddie, with a hand up to cover his mouth, looked at him in shock. “Seeing John and Joe all happy got me thinking that I’m also happy to have you by my side. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my times with you. So, Freddie Mercury, will you-”

“Yes.” Freddie murmured, looking at Jim’s open hand holding the golden band. “Yes and a thousand times yes, darling.” He said, kissing his now fiancé a million times. “Which finger should we put this on, then?”

Jim laughed, caressing Fred’s cheek with his other hand. “Wedding finger, I guess.” He smiled, and slid the ring into his boyfriend’s said wedding finger. A perfect fit. And a perfect man. He was going to get married to the man of his dreams and he couldn’t be any happier than this.

*

Miami and Roger were dancing some catchy song together. Well, it was mostly Miami moving his arms like crazy while the blonde only moved his head repeatedly because he didn’t like to dance at all. In fact, he was having the time of his life looking after Delilah while Freddie and Jim were God knows where until Miami demanded for him to get up and start dancing before the night ended.

“This reminds me of my third wedding. Valery Randall-Jones. She had _big_ ones.” The man laughed, and Roger arched an eyebrow.

“Miami! That’s not a nice thing to say. Actually, I’m going to invent a special pie just for you, my friend. It’s going to be called um… _‘Old Miami’s Horny Past Pie_ ’ it’s going to have a chocolate crust and filled in with a mix of berries that were soaked in vodka and mint extract.”

The man stopped dancing, frowning. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to wait a bit for tasting that pie. I’m going to the hospital next week, I’m having some trouble with my liver. You know, consequences of being old… maybe I’ll even die.”

“Miami! Don’t say things like that!” Roger scolded as the catchy song ended, being replaced by a soft ballad. He took Miami’s hand into his own and they started dancing slowly.

“Rog if something _does_ happen to me I have a couple of things I need to say to you.” He started, clearing his throat before continuing. “You don’t even know who or what you are deep inside. You’re not just some little waiter. Am I making myself clear?”

The blonde shook his head. “I’m a bit lost, yeah.”

Miami sighed. “My whole life I’ve spent it lost. If the flow went one way I took the other. I wasn’t a follower, I was a maker. I turned the wrong corner or made bad choices… what I’m trying to say Rog, and you listen very carefully to me, pie boy, is that this life will kill you. So make the _right_ choice and _start_ _fresh_.”

Roger looked down, nostalgic and sad. “I don’t have any money and I’m very pregnant, Miami.”

The old man nodded. “I know you are, Rog. I was just dreaming a little bit for you because, well, all my dreams are gone. But if you do have a chance, if you _do_ get and opportunity… _take it._ Don’t waste it because life doesn’t fuck around giving constant opportunities to anyone. Start fresh if you can.”

Roger was about to answer when that horrifying sound of Tim’s car claxon sounded in the distance, getting closer and closer.

The waiter knew he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who leaves a kind comment. Your opinion about my story fills my heart with love!  
> Follow my tumblr: mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com  
> We're almost there!


	8. After Everything I've done For You Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is 100% done.  
> Brian is precious.  
> Tim's an arsehole.  
> Baby has horrible timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditto... enjoy!  
> Chapter 9 might be posted later today or tomorrow.  
> I'm so excited!!!

Roger Taylor was scared shitless.

He tried to keep it together as much as he could.

Right there, in the middle of Deacy’s wonderful wedding, the happy aura stopped suddenly, being replaced by a bad, dark vibe that Tim was carrying within himself. The man, dressed in some light blue jeans, a tank black top, a button up shirt with some dark pattern embroidered in the fabric and dark shoes, opened the door of the diner with great force. Some of the guests seem to notice, however, not all of them, so, to make his unnecessary display of manhood even more evident for everyone, Tim took one of the chairs and threw it as far as he could. Thank God he didn’t hurt anybody.

The music stopped in a second and all the guests that were either dancing or chatting looked up to him like he was an alien coming down from the cosmos to kill them; but nobody was as scared as Roger. Poor, heavily pregnant Roger, who looked at his husband almost in horror with a hand caressing his bump. He wasn’t going to hurt the baby. _‘Over my dead body’._ He thought.

“Roger.” He started, looking at the blonde in dead in the eye. “I’m very _upset_ with you. I’ll wait for you in the car, you have thirty seconds to move your sorry arse and join me. _Thirty_ seconds!” he yelled, head bubbling in anger as he snapped the door shut after leaving.

“You weren’t exaggerating at all. Your husband _is_ horrible.” Miami stated the obvious as our little waiter was trying to think what he could do to manage Tim’s rage; he still didn’t knew why his husband was so angry and he didn’t want to panic thinking the worst (Brian’s name was fluttering in his mind).

A very scared Deacy came along, hugging Roger quickly with such preoccupation expressed in his pretty face. “Rog-”

“Congratulations, dear.” The blonde responded, smiling a bit while cradling John’s face in his warm hands for a second.

“Um, thanks. But Roger-” Deacy tried his best to talk to him or do _whatever_ he could to stop his friend for going back to that horrific man.

“You look beautiful. I’ll talk to you later.” Rog said in a rush, leaving in the blink of an eye much to everyone’s dismay.

“Be _careful_.” Deacy murmured to his friend, his eyes watering quickly as he looked down because Roger was already gone.

*

It didn’t take long for Roger to discover what Tim was so angry about.

It certainly wasn’t because of Brian or the affair he was _still_ having with him (thank Goodness for that). It was because he discovered all the money Roger had been hiding all around the house, in different, strategic places the moment he realized the wanted to scape his dreadful marriage and his horrid husband. It took him a lot of time to save that money, _years_ actually and when he found out he was pregnant, the baby only slowed things down (along with ruining everything else in Roger’s life).

And now? He was there, standing in the kitchen with Tim yelling at him to open once of the kitchen cabinets were they kept tea or instant coffee packages. When the blonde did it, there it was, all the money he tried his best to keep well hidden, the money that was supposed to buy him a ticket for escaping, for running away and leaving that awful life he had behind and start something new and exciting where he could find himself being _free_.

Now his dreams and hopes were more shattered as the seconds quickly passed by. Tim discovered his secret and there was no possible way he was leaving him now. He was _tied_. He was doomed.

Tim fell to his knees and hugged Roger’s waist, pressing his face to his baby bump. “You’re the only thing I’ve ever loved, _Roggie_. You’re the only person to ever belong to me… and you’ve kept a secret for me that tears me apart, _baby_. After everything I’ve done for you, you treat me like this.” He said with furious tears coming down his cheeks as the blonde looked at him in horror, also crying. “Tell me you were going to-to b-buy me a-a- present. Te-tell me you were go-going to sur-surprise me.”

_After Everything I’ve done For You Pie._

_Vanilla crust, banana slices on the bottom, fill in in with a mixture of dark chocolate, toffee and dark rum. Top with whipped cream and cocoa powder._

“I was going to surprise you.” The waiter nodded, Tim cried even harder and hugged Roger stronger. In that second, in that fraction of a horrific moment, Rog knew what he needed to do and how hard it was going to be for him to finally give up his dreams; there was no way of escaping now and it was best to lie about what the money was really for in order to calm Tim’s mind, than to speak the reality. “Truth is, Tim, I was going to buy some baby things we need. Come on, I’m nine months pregnant and we haven’t do some shopping. I was going to buy some toys, a crib, layette, it was all for the baby… _Timmy._ ” The blonde sniffed, holding his husband into his arms like he loved him.

“It- it was all fo-for the baby?” Tim blabbered and when Rog nodded, he pulled the younger man down to the kitchen floor, so they were both kneeling, and he kissed him various times (much to Rogers’ disgust). “Baby I-I want us to be happy… I want us to be happy, _Roggie_.” He kissed the blonde again, until the waiter couldn’t stand it anymore and decided to hug him instead, so he would stop.

 _‘Fuck.’_ He thought.

*

_Dear bloody baby:_

_If you ever want to know the story of how he bought your fucking crib, I will tell you happily (and please note I am being nothing but sarcastic here):_

_Your crib was bought with the money that was supposed to buy me a good life away from all this damn nonsense, so, from now on, every time I lay you down during the night or when you take one of you day time naps I’m always going to think ‘Damn baby, damn crib… and damn me that I’m stuck like a pin in this bloody life.’_

“Hey babe, guess what.” Tim smiled to the blonde, who had been frowning all day in frustration. The couple went to a yard sale in some neighborhood near their house so they could buy things for the baby (to make Roger’s alibi a reality) and I tell you this making it sound like they are a loving, cute couple but, you must know by now, _they aren’t._ “We still have some money left and I thought I’d be a great idea to buy me a nice video camera, you know, to film the birth and all, but also to make some dirty tapes once the baby’s out. What do you think?”

Roger ran a hand through his golden hair. It was such a hot day and he had to start using some dresses because his pants made him feel rather uncomfortable. So there he was, the sun rays of summer burning him like a candle, wearing an all denim dress that went down to his ankles and a white, long sleeve shirt underneath, giving his husband the fakest smile in the history of time. “That’s great, Tim.”

*

Brian hugged Roger the entirety of the consulting session.

The blonde cried for what seemed hours on the doctor’s shoulders. He cried until his eyes hurt, until his throat was dry, until his lungs failed. But no crying enough would solve the puzzle he was trapped forever in. He was sad, maybe even depressed, holding the man he spent his whole life looking for, loving him, caring for him, adoring what his mere presence represented. Roger loved Brian so much it hurt and, in that moment it was even more painful because if the blonde was to spend the rest of his life beside Tim, he’d have to let Brian go.

And he wasn’t ready for that.

“I wish I could stop everything… and run away with you.” He said, looking at the taller man with sad blue eyes.

The doctor nodded. “Me, too. Where should we go? I would go in a fraction of a second, I would drop everything. Just say the word-” he started, resting his forehead on Roger’s who sighed heavily, still crying.

“I don’t know. Just make it go away, Bri. Make everything else in my life go away.” The waiter sniffed.

The curly haired man didn’t know what to do exactly, what to say. He only knew one thing and one thing only: he was going to save Roger just as the blonde save him without even notice. Bri loved him, he would to anything to see him happy and if that meant going away forever to a whole new country he’d do it without thinking twice.

“Rog, get dressed.” He murmured, caressing the blonde’s cheek with his long finger, looking at the fragile man wearing a hospital gown. “Meet me outside, I’ll be there in ten minutes. We’ll go somewhere. I have no idea where but… we’ll figure it out.” He said, smiling as the smaller man looked at him with wide ocean blue eyes filled with hope. “I mean it.”

*

Roger Taylor was hopeful.

We was sitting in the porch’s stairs, waiting for Brian, who was no longer “Dr. May” in his mind, just Brian May. Beautiful, very tall and hero Brian May. He was going to save him from the dark abyss he was falling into. They were going to run away and raise the baby together, living happily ever after like in the books Rog’s mum used to read to him. It was a nice thought to think in the middle of that life crisis the blonde was having.

Everything was going to be just fine. He felt hope for the first time in years.

However, said hope started to fade slowly just as Rog started to feel a warm liquid coming down his skinny legs, almost gushing out like a waterfall. When he looked down, there was a medium-sized puddle beneath him, right there where he was standing. Jesus, that baby had the worst timing ever.

“Rog? Everything alright?” Brian appeared, caressing the waiters’ shoulder with his large hand and the blonde knew that maybe Brian would have to turn into “Dr. May” just one more time.

“Dr. May? I think my water just broke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad short because of the plot's sake. I'm sorry. xxx  
> However, i do hope you enjoyed it just as i did writing it!  
> We're almost done!  
> Follow me at: mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com


	9. New Beginnings Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Taylor is born... finally!  
> Roger takes an important decision.  
> More pie recipes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 will be posted tomorrow and my heart is breaking because this has come to an end.  
> I'll miss this story deeply.  
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading this from the beginning to the end. xxx

Roger Taylor, our little waiter, was having a baby.

And he was extremely panicked about it.

He _wished_ he could be calm, he really did. He asked to whatever deity was in the sky to calm his nerves and try to be as steady and relaxed as he could and, for a moment, it seemed like he could manage to give birth without making such a fuss (which made him feel really proud about his self-control). That was until the first contraction kicked in with an incredible amount of strength that pushed Roger’s air out of his lungs like a kick in the crotch. It was painful, _so, so, so_ painful that he knew in that second that he was never going to make it out that alive.

How was he supposed to push out of his body a watermelon sized baby (he didn’t even want)? What was supposed to happen next? How was he going to raise it? God, he prayed harder to any God in the heavens to come down with a parenting guide. During the last nine months, the baby rested safely in his tummy and nothing could hurt him/her. However, he or she was _demanding_ to arrive to the world where it could no longer be protected by Roger’s uterus or amniotic sack. It was show time, he needed to get a grip, pull himself together for the first time in the past months and grow up. For the child’s sake.

Brian was by his side, holding his hand, making breathing exercises with him so the pain could be more bearable. But it was _damn_ hard to do so, to control something that wasn’t in Roger’s power to dominate; he felt like he had no power over himself and that it was the baby who has man (or probably woman) handling him, asking (not in a very polite way) to be born.

“It’s okay, Rog.” Brian murmured to him as the contraction passed while the blonde just looked at him with huge blue eyes filled with terror. “You’re going to be fine, we’re almost there.”

“ _What?_ ” the waiter spat. “What the fuck are you talking about, Brian? We’re not even in the beginning of the road! I’m not even fully dilated!” he almost yelled, making the brunette man bit his lip, not really knowing how to answer. “I’m-I’m sorry Brimi, it’s- well, it’s a whole lot what I’m dealing with here.”

The doctor smiled and, as he raised to kiss Roger’s forehead, the blonde pushed him away the second he saw Tim entering with a flower bouquet in his hand. Horrible flowers really, with barely any petals, which made them look all gloomy and dry.

“Hey, _Roggie_.” He saluted.

“Oh! Dr. May, this is my husband, Tim.” Rog introduced them, in the middle of his pain.

Brian nodded politely. “Hello.”

“Hi there, doc. Excuse me but, could you get up from the chair you’re sitting in so _I_ can sit next to my husband?” the man said and Bri immediately raised from his seat as Tim gave Rog the hideous flowers he was carrying. “They are a bit… _unappealing_ but, it’s the best I could find at this hour, lovie.” He said, kissing Roger a couple of times (action that made the blonde wanting to throw up even more than before).

“That’s okay, Tim.”

Brian cleared his throat. “I’m going to need you to get some rest, Roger. There’s a big moment coming up. I’ll give you folks some privacy, be back soon.” He explained, nodding to the blonde, whishing he could say anything more to his secret love, whishing he could be the one sitting on Tim’s seat, caring for the waiter with empathy and attention, instead there was that _hideous_ man, pretending to love Roger when everybody knew it was nothing but a sick need of possession.

“Dr. May, wait!”

“Yes, Roger?”

“I just one to make sure we’re sure about one thing.” The sweaty waiter looked at him with desperate baby blue eyes. “I want drugs. I want _massive_ amount of drugs, I want the legal maximum limit of drugs. Are we clear?”

“Crystal. Do not worry. I’ll be back soon.” The curly haired man said, wanting to kiss Roger goodbye for a second; no matter what he had to do or say but he wasn’t going to let the love of his life leaving that hospital with such a horrific man. Yes, Rog’s was his soulmate, and he would go until the end of the earth to save him. Whatever it took, he’d do; as he was leaving, an old man dressed in a hospital gown, entered Rog’s room. “Oh! Do you belong here or-”

“Indeed. I’m just visiting a friend” he responded and Bri noticed the envelope he was holding in his trembling hands and chose to ignore it, leaving the blonde for a moment and already longing to come back.

“Miami! Hello!” Rog exclaimed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “Are you having your surgery today?”

Miami nodded. “Yes, later this afternoon. Jim and Freddie told me you were here and I decided to pay you a visit before I leave. I also came to give you this, I bought you a card, it’s a tad silly so read it once the fuss is over.”

Roger gave him a bright smile. “Thanks.”

“Put it in your nightstand.” The old man suggested, watching how Tim was kissing Roger’s neck. “I remember you. The husband. You better thank God I didn’t take any money from Roger’s check due to all the damage you did to my diner that night at the wedding. Don’t bother trying to say something clever… because you’re not. I’ll leave now. Take care Rog.”

“Give me a hug first.” The blonde smirked, already knowing the answer.

“Not in a million years.” Miami responded, smiling as well, and leaving without saying anything else just as the waiter was having another contraction, this time, he was being timed by one of the nurses who turned out to be Nurse Boynton, that young girl that helped Brian with Rog’s first ultrasound. She had a chronometer in her hand, ready to stop it once the contraction stopped.

“Say hello, dear.” Tim said, opening the video camera and filming a rather angry Roger.

“TIM! PUT THAT FUCKING CAMERA AWAY OR I’M GOING TO SMASH IT IN YOUR HEAD!”

His husband laughed out laughed, being the gigantic arsehole he always was. “Alright _Roggie_ , no need to get all dainty.” Responded, putting the video camera away.

Some rather agonizing hours later (seriously, _very_ agonizing) Roger was fully dilated and it was time for him to finally put himself together and push as hard as he could, because delivering a baby wasn’t going to be an easy task. In fact, he thought it was going to be the most difficult thing he’d ever done in his entire life; as some residents were leaving (in Brian’s words, they were witnessing the administration of the epidural) Nurse Boynton was telling Dr. May that it was time for the blonde to start giving birth.

It was a matter of a few moments maybe, but Roger felt like they were seconds. Milliseconds. Something tinier than a fraction of a second, and there he was, grunting and squeezing his teeth as hard as he could while pushing the baby out of his rather small body while some other nurse was counting the seconds he was lasting while pushing and Brian telling Rog from the other side of the bed (actually delivering the baby, since he was the blonde’s OBGYN after all) that he was doing just fine and it was going to be over soon.

Honestly, Roger thought _soon_ was a too far away.

It was just so _painful._ He felt like they were tearing him apart from within. There was this burning feeling from his down his tummy that wasn’t even near to bearable, he was sweaty all over, uncomfortable, with Brian’s hands inside him (and certainly _not_ in the pleasant way) and Rog knew the brunette was trying his best to support him (since Tim wasn’t even near Roger) but he could do very little being rather busy with getting the baby out of Rog’s body.

The blonde just wanted it to be over. He wanted to run away, to leave. He was so tired.

“We’re almost there, _Roggie_.” Tim made a sudden appearance, tapping Roger’s shoulder.

“ _AHH_ \- I DON’T WANT A BABY TIIIIIM!” the blonde yelled, pushing as hard as he could, feeling they were going to cut him in half.

And then,

A loud cry filled the room.

A baby’s cry.

“Oh! It’s a girl!” Brian announced while the blonde was trying to control his breathing once again, looking to any other way from his crying baby. That damned baby that ruined his life and Roger _resent_ so much.

_A baby girl._

He closed his eyes hoping someone would shut her up or take her away for a bath. But the crying continued getting louder each moment and the people in the room started _clapping_ as if it was some sort of huge accomplishment.

The waiter closed his eyes once again while Nurse Boynton got close to him, speaking softly: “Would you like to hold you baby Mr. Taylor?” The blonde sighed as the young woman kept asking if he was okay or if he could hear her (He did. Loud and clear). “Mr. Taylor, please, answer me.”

Roger, without any other available option other than starting to bond with a baby he resented so much, looked back to find Nurse Boynton holding his baby, all wrapped up in a pink blanket and wearing a soft, pale pink hat in her little head. The blonde nodded and muttering: “Give her to me.”

The nurse smiled, passing the baby to her father’s arms. “Let me know if you need anything.” She murmured, but Rog wasn’t listening anymore. He frowned, looking at that little bundle of joy that looked back at him so sweetly with her gray eyes, like if she just knew she has being held by her dad.

“Oh my God.” The blonde whispered, caressing the little baby’s red cheek with his trembling finger as carefully as he could. “Oh my God.” He said once again, looking at the baby’s features with so much detail, listening to the most amazing and beautiful song playing inside his head.

And then, all the resentment, all the hatred and uncertainty he felt the last nine months just… _evaporated_.

In a millisecond, in the fraction of a second.

This whole new world opened right in front of Roger’s eyes. He was actually holding it.

His baby was his new beginning. His precious little girl. So lovely like a flower blooming in the early spring; she was all read, looking also rather tired and sleepy. Her tiny toes and hands melt Rog’s heart like warm chocolate flowing into a cookie crust. She was just so wonderful… so _beautiful_.

And she was _his_.

This was Rog’s baby and he never loved anyone the way he was loving her in that exact moment.

He loved her. Love, love, love, love.

His cute baby girl with her tiny mouth and big eyes (all Roger’s, I must add). The blonde rocked her gently, without daring to keep his eyes away from her, and the baby started back at him, frowning as her eyes closed slowly.

“Hey, _Roggie_ , remember what I said: don’t love that baby too much.” Tim made an appearance, but it didn’t ruin the moment the waiter was having with his daughter, on the contrary, it just made him stronger and gave him the courage to finally _break_ _free_.

“I don’t love you, Tim. I haven’t loved you for years. I want a divorce and, if you come within six yards close to me, I’ll kick the _heck_ out of your sorry arse and I’ll _enjoy_ doing it. Now, kindly fuck off, please.”

Tim obviously flipped out the second he heard Rog’s words coming out of his mouth but this last one didn’t bother to hear him, he was one hundred percent done with him. Tim Stafell was no longer part of Roger’s life and he was never going to be anymore. Of course his ex was angered, in fact, it took three people to take him out of the hospital room (including Brian). It was quite shit-show. However Rog was not concentrated in any of that. He was softly rocking his daughter, who was rather secured into his warm arms, smiling at her, smelling her and, over all, _loving_ her.

“Rory.” He whispered at the sleeping baby girl. “That’s your name. Little Rory. We’re going to have so much fun, love. We’re going to have _so. much. fun._ ”

_New Beginnings Pie:_

_Graham cracker crust. Add in a mixture of beaten egg yolks, sweetened condensed milk mixture and butter milk. Bake at 325 degrees for 20 to 25 minutes. Decorate with lemon-blueberry topping (blueberry jelly and lemon zest) and whipped cream just before serving._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at: mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com


	10. Rory's Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm about to cry.  
> Writing Rory's pies has been one of the greatest things i've ever done. I love this story with all my heart, just like i love the movie. I want to wrap this in a red bow and gift it to myself.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading from the beginning to the end, thanks to everyone who left a kudo or a kind comment, it srsly means a lot and makes me so happy to know people like what i write because, just like Rog and his pies, i create this with all the love in the world. Thank u a thousand times.  
> Without further ado, i present to you the final chapter of Rory's Pies.  
> Enjoy! xxx  
> P.S: Moodboard made by me and avaible to download on my tumblr: mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com

Brian looked fondly at the blonde man resting on the bed.

He smiled, caressing Rog’s cheek tenderly, thinking how much he resembled of an angel, bathed with the natural light of the sunset. His skin shining, his unruly golden locks cascading down his pale face, rosy lips a bit dry and bloody (since he bit them a lot while giving birth). Everything in Roger Taylor was perfect and the little baby girl resting beside him in her own crib was mere proof of said fact.

Rory Taylor didn’t look like her other father, Tim, at all (Brian couldn’t thank God enough for that) she was a Roger’s splitting image. She had his huge, ocean blue eyes, his lips, his nose, his delicate eyebrows, but Brian’s favorite part was her hair: messy, a tad curly gold hair that made her look like a porcelain doll. Brian loved her just as much as he loved Rog.

“Brimi?” the waiter whispered, waking up from his much needed nap. “Is everything alright?” he asked, quickly scanning the room, his arm flying to find his daughter.

Brian smiled. “Everything’s alright, Rog.” He murmured, finally being able to kiss the blonde’s forehead. “Well, actually, we have to go. Tim refused to pay so they are kicking you out.” The curly haired doctor explained, putting the pink balloon (quite shiny, with the classic words ‘ _It’s a girl!’_ Written all over its surface) he got for the baby on the nightstand.

“Thanks.” Roger smiled, taking Brian’s hand into his own and frowning. “Well, I don’t have anywhere to go. Maybe I’ll ask Freddie-”

“Bullocks, you’re staying with me.” The brunette responded, immediately, a pair of blue eyes looked at him in awe, making him laugh. “I don’t know why that surprises you, Rog. I have two spare bedrooms, the flat it’s actually quite big, I might add. We’ll need to baby proof everything though, I don’t want her crawling around and hurting-” he started, being shut up by Rog’s warm lips meeting his; it was rather liberating to finally know that the blonde was free from the life he had, ready to be happy alongside Brian and Rory.

“I don’t know how to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Brimi.” The blonde smiled widely, a smirk Brian had never seen before; a simple act of true happiness. “I love you.”

“I love you too. And, you don’t have to thank me for anything, Rog. Just do me a huge favor, would you?” the doctor asked and Roger raised a questioning eyebrow. “Just be happy. Enjoy the new beginning you have right here and start fresh.”

Brian’s words suddenly reminded him of Miami’s letter and his well-being but he found himself interrupted when a very excited Freddie came in with a _huge_ flower bouquet with beautiful, colorful flowers (sunflowers, orange tulips, pink roses and _so_ much more). It was so big he could barely carry it.

“Well congratulations darling! I demand to see that beautiful baby girl in this instant.” He said, leaving the bouquet on the nightstand followed by Deacy holding a couple more pink balloons. “I’m so happy for you, Rog dear.” The brunette said, hugging his friend tightly.

“I’ll leave you for a second.” Brian nodded, holding Rog’s hand and squeezing it lightly. However the blonde didn’t let go, instead, he smirked to the doctor proceeding to tell his friends about their relationship, how it started, how it almost ended, how much it helped him during some dark days… Freddie and Deacy understood perfectly and welcomed Brian into their little group with open arms. The four of them discussed for a while about several stuff like the fact that Roger was going to live with Brian, their favorite music or Rory’s middle name (Freddie suggested calling her Tiger, to which Roger refused).

“Brian’s into astrophysics and astronomy.” Rog smiled, biting his lip once again, Rory was being held safely in Deacy’s arms. “And I think I’d like to also call her Halley, like the comet.”

The doctor remembered that time he spend with Roger almost an entire day telling him about galaxies, stars, planets, comets… it really touched him that the blonde remembered all of that (since most of the people he knew weren’t very interested in that kind of talk) and decided to name his baby like that. It was certainly a wonderfully beautiful gesture.

“Rory Halley Taylor.” Freddie pronounced once he finally convinced Deacy to let him hold Rory. “It does sound rather nice. She’s a very lucky girl to have such a wonderful father, aren’t you dearest?” the man said, caressing Rory’s little pink cheek with his finger.

“Rory Halley, the love of my life.” Roger announced rather happily. Right there, in the middle of that precious moment, with Brian sitting next to him, one of his arms hugging the blonde’s shoulders and his friends holding his precious baby girl, Rog knew that this was the fresh start he always wanted.

Now, it was time to take the first step.

*

Miami’s card came inside an envelope which contained a pencil drawing he made of Roger with a back inscription that read: _To my only friend. Start Fresh._ Written by his trembling hand. The note made Rog smile once he read it, all alone while Brian was busy taking care of the waiter’s check out from the hospital and as Deacy and Freddie were showering Rory with pampers.

Apart from the drawing, there was also a check for two hundred thousand dollars.

That was when Roger choked on his own saliva, utterly shocked.

It was an exorbital quantity of money, all his, to start fresh just like the old Miami always asked him to. At that moment, the blonde didn’t have any other excuse; he loved infinitely the baby he used to resent, he left his bastard of a husband, he was going to move in with the love of his life, and _now_ he had enough money to create a new life by the side of the two most important people in his life.

If Miami only could see it.

In Freddie and Deacy’s words, the old man entered into a coma state and the doctors thought he wouldn’t be able to make it.

“I know you like him, love. You’re probably the only person that likes him though.” Fred said.

“Freddie!” Deacy exclaimed.

“What? I’m sorry but somebody had to say it.” The brunette answered with a hand flourish. “Was it a nice card, dear? You seem a little bit shaken.” He observed, quickly putting Rory into Deacy’s arms, fetching the blonde a glass of water.

“Yeah, it was really nice. He made me a drawing of myself. I didn’t know he was the artistic kind.” Roger responded, showing his friends the picture Miami draw. Deacy raised his eyebrows smiling.

“It does capture your beauty.” Freddie added just as Brian came into the room.

“We’re all set to go. Let’s start grabbing Rory’s presents and putting them in the car. Fred, John, can you help me with that?” the curly haired man asked to which the waiters agreed rather quickly and then Rory was back into his father’s arms. Sooner than later Rog was in a wheelchair being escorted outside the hospital by his beloved Bri, taking baby (no pun intended) steps into his new life.

*

FOUR YEARS LATER

_Dear Rory:_

_I suppose I should tell you that a lot had happened since you were born._

_I just lost track of my writing because I was too busy raising you, taking care of you, loving you. But I’m back, taking my time to write you this, since you’re finally sleep (after lots of hours of having your energetic little head running around the house)._

_Freddie and Jim married one year after you were born. Uncle Freddie, of course, wanted a huge, extravagant and, in his words, an unforgettable wedding. Thank God Uncle Jim is far calmer and simpler than his now husband and stopped him for throwing such a big party. They ended up marrying one summer afternoon in the diner, just like Uncle Deacy and Uncle Joe._

_Of course, after a few nights of baby-sitting for me, Uncle Deacks started to want children of his own, and it took a matter of months to fall pregnant with his first child, Jack, who was followed by Matthew and Alice. As Uncle Freddie baby-sit once for him (only once in this past four years, can you believe it?) he decided he did not wanted kids, sticking with being parent of nine cats (Delilah being the most spoiled of them)._

_With the money Miami gave me, and also the prize money I fairly won in that pie baking contest I could finally go to (with you being just a few months old) I decided to buy the old diner, giving it an extreme make over from head to toe, making my own, adding new pies every day and now having a variety of over fifty different pies. Just as old Miami would’ve wanted. Of course, Uncles Freddie, Deacy and Jim are still working there._

_And me? Well, after we moved in with papa Brian, it took us about three years to get engaged and, eventually, married. You were the ring bearer (which you probably won’t remember but don’t worry, I have plenty of pictures to show you) Freddie officiated our wedding, which was celebrated in the huge back garden of the new house papa and I bought after he opened his own consulting room._

_I guess a lot has been happening in this last four years. However, that’s the thing about life: it never stops. You either enjoy the ride or hate it._

_And baby, I’m sure as hell you’ll enjoy it so much._

_Love,_

_Daddy._

_*_

_“Baby don’t cry, I’m gonna make a pie, I’m gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle, baby don’t be blue, I’m gonna make for you, I’m gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle… gonna be a pie from heaven above, gonna be filled with strawberry love… baby don’t cry, I’m gonna make a pie… hold you forever in the middle of my heart.”_ Roger sang happily to his daughter, holding her with his left arm, mixing some dark chocolate with the other, while the little girl rested her curly haired head in her father’s shoulder, quickly falling asleep. “Just let me finish this pie and we’ll go home, alright?”

Rory nodded, rubbing one of her blue eyes with her tiny fist. “ ‘kay, daddy.”

A few moments later, Roger finished his pie, put it in the oven and went on to look for his daughter, who was in one of the tables, sitting in Uncle Deacy’s lap and drawing with her little cousins; the diner was packed with people, a lot of new clients that wanted to taste some or Rog’s special pies or Jim’s new breakfast/dinner menu, it was such an amazing feeling to know that the small restaurant was filled with life again, it exuded joy (also, an incredible aroma of freshly baked pies).

The waiter eventually took Rory from John’s arms went on to look for Brian who was waitressing one of tables (that’s right, he sometimes became a waiter when he had free time) he was wearing his curly dark hair tied in a messy bun, when he saw his husband he nodded and smiled, making a gesture with his hand that he’d be free in a second.

It didn’t took long before it was closing time and every client left (some of them with some takeaway pies for the road). Brian counted the money in the register, made sure it was all good and then the whole crew left the diner.

“Alright, we’ll see you tomorrow, guys.” Roger said his goodbyes holding a rather sleepy Rory in her arms; who looked very cute in her waitress outfit: a nice, bright yellow dress with a fluffy skirt, a white apron tied in her waist and sneakers of the same color.

“Bye, Roger and Brian. And bye-bye little Rory!” Freddie said, kissing the little goodbye.

“See you tomorrow little one!” Deacy smirked widely, hugging Fred by the waist, both of them watching the small family leaving the diner by foot, with Brian now carrying a smiling Rory and hugging Roger’s shoulders.

“Wait, wait.” The curly haired man stopped much to Rog’s confusion. The doctor looked at his daughter asking: “Hey Ro, how do we say goodbye?”

The little girls face lit up happily, then, she looked over her shoulder, waving at her uncles, screaming: “Bye! Bye! Byyyyeeeee!”

Both Roger and Bri burst out laughing, so did Deacks and Fred; the trio kept on walking, with the last rays of sun illuminating their long path. It was going to be a long way to go, but they’ll get there, they always did. Rog kept on walking, chatting with Brian about his day and what would they have for dinner once they get home.

“Well, looks like it was a good day today.” Bri grinned, looking at a very sleep Rory.

The blonde smiled, pausing for a moment, looking behind his shoulder to watch the huge neon sign over his pie diner that read with yellow, fluorescent lights: ‘RORY’S PIES.’

He nodded, responding in a low voice but with a wide smile drawn on his lips. “Yeah. Yeah it was.”

Brian kissed his temple and both resumed their walking, being covered by a lilac, night-ish sky.

They kept walking in their fresh start.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's a fan of KyluxFicHell fanfics, you can realize that i based Deacy and Joe's children names in the ones she put on her fic "this time i know its for real" which is really good, btw. I suggest you check it out.  
> Watch Waitress if you haven't!  
> (Tumblr: mccartneysmercurys.tumblr.com)  
> OTHER WORKS: i'll be posting a 4 chapter Joe Mazzello fanfiction on Monday August 5th probably, also a 5 chapter Gwilym Lee fanfiction (don't know the date yet but i'll keep you posted).  
> Thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i did writing.


End file.
